Iwaizumi Continuo
by ChieroCurissu
Summary: Ni siquiera puedo decir: "Iwa-chan y yo somos inseparables". Duele no poder decirlo ni pensarlo en voz alta. "No obstante, Iwa-chan, siempre te hablo en mi mente, como si me escucharas, como si estuvieras a mi lado insultándome y salvándome el pellejo al mismo tiempo" [IwaOi] [Para Japiera]
1. El presente continuo

**Dedicado a Japiera.**

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu! no me pertenecen y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

.

.

.

 **IWAiZUMI - CONTiNUO**

 _I – "El presente continuo"_

Por _ChieroCurissu_

Ni siquiera puedo decir: «Iwa-chan y yo somos inseparables». Duele no poder decirlo ni pensarlo en voz alta.

«No obstante, Iwa-chan, siempre te hablo en mi mente, como si me escucharas, como si estuvieras a mi lado insultándome y salvándome el pellejo al mismo tiempo».

No puedo decir «Iwa-chan y yo somos inseparables», pero puedo confesar que «Iwa-chan y yo éramos inseparables». La vida la vivimos en presente, pero casi todo lo pensamos en pasado, hasta el mismo presente, como si nos apropiáramos de él antes de vivirlo o algo así. El presente continuo, le digo yo.

Hajime Iwaizumi, de haberme escuchado, habría dicho algo como «Cierra el pico, Mierdakawa» o «Tienes las ideas más estúpidas, Basurakawa», porque de verdad Iwa-chan era de frases demasiado sinceras, las decía sin querer y con ellas se me iluminaba la cabeza, o me la despejaba, ¡qué sé yo!

Si los consejos o los insultos de Hajime no me hacían entrar en razón, siempre quedaba el recurso de los golpes; los cabezazos eran la especialidad de Iwaizumi cuando teníamos 18 años. Ahora ya no sé.

Iwa-chan permanece adolescente en mis pensamientos. Acá, por mi mente, los dos terminamos apenas la preparatoria. Dentro de mis recuerdos, el de los «éramos», Iwa-chan y yo «somos» un todo aparte. Un circuito de carreras de autos de juguete que rueda y rueda en un hueco de mi percepción adulta y presuntamente funcional.

Levantarme. Vestirme. Desayunar. Tomar el tren. Mover los pies uno tras otro como si compitieran entre ellos. Trabajar. Trabajar. Trabajar. Ver videos de vóley en el móvil. Comer. Trabajar. Trabajar. Desplazarme al gym para la rehabilitación. Entrenar. Entrenar. Entrenar hasta olvidar. Olvidar. Sudar. Ducharme. Volver a casa. Cenar. Dormir. Soñar que estoy otra vez en las grandes ligas. A veces, si se puede, follar.

Cuando me corro dentro de una chica, recuerdo vagamente el vértigo que sentí cuando participé en las olimpiadas. Cuando el orgasmo me contrae, es como si reviviera la excitante sensación de mi mano temblorosa rematando un balón. A veces, grito. Y cuando las cosas no salen bien con la chica en cuestión, siento como si el balón hubiera salido de la cancha.

«Es out, Iwa-chan», le digo, «perdimos el punto».

Generalmente, el ciclo de 24 horas se acaba sin que pase nada extraordinario y, al otro día, las mismas actividades regresan, se repiten con algunas variaciones. En ocasiones, los diálogos cambian, muchas veces ni siquiera me acuesto con ninguna chica… a veces, no me doy cuenta de qué es lo que es diferente. Sólo es un presente continuo.

«El punto es que, Iwa-chan, te hablo todo el tiempo de lo que estoy haciendo en mi rutina».

«Oye, ¿te imaginas si nos pudiéramos comunicar por telepatía?, _hey_ , Iwa-chan, ¿y si de pronto me escucharas dondequiera que estés? ¿Qué me responderías».

Pero Hajime esta silente desde hace más de 10 años. No me contesta cuando le pregunto y nuestro diálogo imaginario se convierte en un monólogo mío que bien podría poner en duda mi cabalidad. No, Hajime no me responde, aunque tampoco es que lo llame de verdad. Desde aquel día en que amanecí sobre su pecho y nuestros ojos su cruzaron, ambos supimos que habíamos pasado de un «somos» a un «éramos».

—¿Es que no vas a llamarle nunca? —pregunta de vez en cuando Takahiro Hanamaki cuando coincidimos en un bar de Shinguku.

—Makki, ¿tú crees que Iwa-chan me llamaría antes?

—Eran mejores amigos —me dice, luego recuerda algo que no comenta… termina soltando algún diálogo ambiguo —. Sea lo que haya pasado, haya sido tan grave como fue, ¿no ha transcurrido ya demasiado tiempo?

—No, ya en serio, Makki, ¿crees que si nunca me decidiera a hablarle, Iwa-chan tomaría quizás la iniciativa?

Y Hanamaki Takahiro no me responde porque yo también lo he evadido. Mejor cambia el tema; ambos somos esquivos talentosos. No hay manera de decirle lo que pasó, pero Makki seguramente lo sabe; Mattsun también debe de saberlo.

«¿Verdad que sí, Iwa-chan?».

Por ellos dos me he enterado de la vida del Hajime Iwaizumi-adulto: ese que no caza bichos, ese que no insulta a sus semejantes –bueno, a mí-, ese que no juega vóley y no remata mis pases.

Es un Iwaizumi oficinista que aparenta ser ordinario, que vive soportando los calorones del Kyoto veraniego y ceremonioso. Trabaja en una empresa que importa _matcha_ al resto del mundo y vive cerca del pueblo de Uji.

«¿De verdad, Iwa-chan? ¿Vendedor de té verde?». Eso quiero preguntarle, pero como ya no somos un «somos», sino un «éramos», replanteo mi pregunta favorita del pasado:

«Iwa-chan, ¿te acuerdas que nunca pudimos vencer al Shiratorizawa ni a Ushiwaka?, ¡qué tontería que haya sido Tobio-chan el que pudiera ganarles!».

Luego, imagino que me responde:

«¿No es acaso tu discípulo?», y lo imagino con su honestidad brutal, exclamando que soy un pésimo ser humano por desearle el mal a Kageyama y a Ushijima para así poder sentirme bien conmigo mismo.

Monologueo esas conversaciones muchas veces, quizás, en el fondo, esos sean mis rezos. Mientras trabajo, duermo, como, defeco, entreno, fornico y repito una y otra vez la rutina, en mi mente Iwa-chan y yo hablamos continuamente de nuestro pasado. Todo ocurre dentro de mí, y duele, porque por fuera soy demasiado brillante y sigo destacando por obra de la selección natural.

Así que no es que esté tan mal por lo que ocurrió con Hajime. Por fuera -en el exterior donde coexisten las voces que salen de la garganta- trabajo y estudio con ahínco; sonrío como siempre y soy víctima de las mismas ambiciones que toman el rumbo de mi vida desde que era un niño.

Desde que sé que Iwa-chan es una especie de agricultor y comerciante, me he puesto a pensar que cosechar _matcha_ no está del todo opuesto a mi profesión. Ambos extraemos algo de alguien. Iwa-chan extrae el té de la tierra; yo extraigo sangre del cuerpo.

«Qué curioso, ¿no crees, Iwa-chan? », pregunto. «No tiene nada que ver, Idiotakawa», imagino que contesta.

Ahora mismo estoy en la parte de mi ciclo que se resume en: Trabajar-Trabajar-Trabajar. Ordinariamente estoy en el laboratorio del hospital procesando las muestras y pensando en el pasado –mi presente continuo- pero hoy tuve que cubrir el área de consultorios. ¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría siendo químico farmacobiólogo?, ¿quién iba a pensar que se torcerían tanto mis deseos de ser astronauta?

«Aunque tenga la mejor sonrisa y la apariencia más impecable, los pacientes suelen tenerle tirria a los químicos, Iwa-chan».

Sospecho que Hajime se burlaría de mí. Se reconfortaría con el odio que me tienen los pacientes, especialmente los mocosos con rostro parecido a Tobio-chan o al cabrón de mi sobrino Takeru.

«¡Iwa-chan, no te mofes!, ¡también voy a picarte a ti!», y extiendo la jeringa, aprieto la liga contra el brazo musculoso de un hombre cualquiera, de esos de cara genérica como el mismo Iwaizumi.

Con esa expresión de bruto, pero con las facciones tan ordinarias, para mí era un misterio cómo Iwa-chan tenía tanto sentido común y una personalidad tan honesta y admirada.

«Habrá muchos hombres parecidos a ti, Iwa-chan, pero ninguno tendrá nunca tanta razón».

Trabajo. Trabajo. Trabajo. Cazo la vena de ese extraño que me hace mala cara, succiono la sangre, que va llenando los tubos de ensayo; imagino que Hajime es mi paciente y soporta con estoicismo y valentía el piquete.

«Uno para la química sanguínea, otro para biometría hemática, ¡ah!, el de reacciones febriles y el _antidoping_ , ¿es que estás buscando trabajo en alguna empresa, Iwa-chan ficticio?».

A pesar de todo, mis compañeros de trabajo dicen que «tengo buena mano», es decir, que soy bueno para conseguir sangre de mis pacientes. A veces –justo como hoy- la jefa de enfermeras baja al laboratorio para pedirme que vaya a canalizar por vía intravenosa a pacientes con vena difícil en las áreas de hospitalización.

—Le tronaron las venas y no han podido canalizarla. Es la niña de la cama 4, en el piso de pediatría.

Número cuatro, como la camiseta de Hajime. Eso intento pensar, mientras preparo el equipo y aviso a mi superior que voy a salir del laboratorio para subir a piso.

Cuando termine la tesis del posgrado, es posible que me vaya de aquí. No es que no me gusten los hospitales porque la gente está triste todo el tiempo y hay muerte, enfermedad y desolación. No me incomoda ejercer la parte clínica de mi profesión, ni me molestan los olores a medicamentos y alcohol y, por más perturbador que suene, me reconforta cómo se ve la sangre cuando la extraigo de los cuerpos.

El problema de los hospitales es que son un recordatorio constante de mis lesiones y mis límites deportivos.

«Iwa-chan, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijo aquel médico cuando me recuperé de la rodilla por primera vez, en el instituto?, ¿de verdad no?, pues dijo algo como 'tienes que saber el límite de tus capacidades físicas'».

No sé por qué, cuando entro al hospital y camino por sus pasillos, recuerdo la voz de ese médico atentando contra mi amor por el vóley. Siempre me acuerdo porque el maldito algo de razón tenía, y no saber el límite de mis capacidades físicas me ha acarreado varias lesiones más en mi vida profesional.

«No me culpes, Iwa-chan, tú deberías ser siempre el que me regañe cuando me excedo». Pero Hajime ya no está para detenerme. No está para mandarme a no desvelarme ni a excederme en los entrenamientos.

El piso de Pediatría es el peor de todos. Aquí se deprimirían hasta los personajes de los manga shonen y los superhéroes de la Marvel. Aquí no hay niños -como Hajime- que cacen bichos y rematen balones.

«Ahora que lo pienso, Iwa-chan, ¿por qué llevabas el número cuatro en la camiseta en lugar del dos?; no es que Mattsun no lo merezca, ni nada por el estilo, quizás él y Makki se apuntaron antes que tú, ¿es eso?, no me acuerdo de nada».

—Cama 4. Piso de Pediatría. Niña con venas reventadas —mientras subo las escaleras, echo la mirada a la historia clínica que me dio la jefa de enfermeras. Anemia, eso es lo que puede resumirse. No pongo atención a nada más.

Saludo al personal del piso y entro directo a la sala donde está la cama cuatro.

—Quizás la debas canalizarla por el tobillo —recomienda un enfermero que no conozco.

—Tonterías —respondo y me aferro a mi propia reputación de tener «buena mano».

La niña, de ojos tan grandes y oscuros, tiene gesto de indiferencia, creo que es una manera que tienen los mocosos de actuar cuando están heridos o se sienten mal… no obstante, esa niña, causa una gran impresión en mí, porque luce aburrida y su carita, ¿cómo decirlo?

«¡Mi paciente se parece horrores a Kunimi-chan, Iwa-chan!, juraría que es su clon».

—¿Ehhhh? ¡¿Oikawa-san?! —mientras intentaba sacarle una risa a la Kunimi-clon, escuché esa voz que ya conocía y di media vuelta, para verle la cabeza.

—¡Pero si es Kindaichi!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

«Kindaichi, aún con el pelo más corto y diez años más, sigue teniendo cabeza de nabo. ¿Te imaginas, Iwa-chan, lo que debe sentirse tener esa forma de cabeza tan rara?».

—¿Oikawa-san, trabajas aquí?

«O sea, lo de Kindaichi es el cráneo y no el cabello, por eso, a pesar de que ha pasado tiempo, sigo pensando en que tiene la cabeza en forma de nabo, pero no me malentiendas, Iwa-chan, todavía pienso que la mejor característica de Kindaichi es su manera de jugar vóley y no su forma craneal».

—Llámame Oikawa-sensei ahora —me acomodo la bata de laboratorio y me río; le doy una palmada, Kindaichi está tieso. Recuerdo lo bien que se sentía chocar las manos con mis _kouhai_ —. Oye, espera, justo estaba pensando en que esta niña es igualita a Kunimi-chan, ¿acaso tú?

—Papá, quiero ir a casa —la mocosa Kunimi-clon interrumpe, saca las manos de las frazadas y se las veo amoratadas por tanta vena reventada, ella habla como si tuviera pereza, sin aparente emoción.

—¿Papá?, ¿Kindaichi? —Miro otra vez la historia clínica. Siempre evito leer los nombres de mis pacientes para evitar afectos. A las chicas les digo algún cariño, a los ancianos los molesto y a los adultos los ignoro.

Aki Kindaichi. Eso dice.

«Iwa-chan, ¿cómo es que la hija de Kindaichi es igual a Kunimi-chan?, este tipo de cosas que de repente veo, me confirman que siempre hay enigmas en el cosmos, misterios propios de la vida, ¿no crees?».

—Por favor, Oikawa-san… —Kindaichi me mira tan fuertemente que asfixia. Es una mirada más feroz que la que me lanzaba cuando le daba demasiados pases a Hajime y ninguno a él. Antes tenía una mirada feroz pero discreta. Ahora es un ruego muy fuerte.

Kindaichi, según me acuerdo, tenía el número 12 en la camiseta del uniforme cuando yo iba en mi tercer año de instituto. Qué número tan lejano al que yo tenía, pienso.

.

.

.

«Iwa-chan, ojalá estuvieras aquí», pienso, mientras escucho la historia de Kindaichi, en la que me cuenta que esa niña es hija de la prima de Kunimi-chan que murió.

A la niña ya la he canalizado y la enfermera en turno le ha puesto los medicamentos intravenosos que necesita. Kindaichi y yo salimos al pasillo, donde me cuenta que la Kunimi-clon es solamente su hija adoptiva.

—¿Pero y Kunimi-chan?

Desvía un poco la mirada. A simple vista puedo notar que es un simple oficinista más en el poblado Tokio. Trae puesto un traje de mal gusto; Hajime, a pesar de esa apariencia todavía más ordinaria que Kindaichi, siempre supo vestir bien.

—En realidad… —sube y baja los ojos. Es tan grosero que un _kouhai_ como él sea más alto que yo. Le miro las manos, si bien están ásperas, es más que visible que ya no son las manos de un jugador de vóley —. En realidad, Kunimi y yo compartimos responsabilidades en la crianza de Aki.

Eso dice. No necesita decir más que eso, porque me enervaría echar a andar mi imaginación. Bien puedo imaginar a hombres besándose y queriéndose, incluso follándose. Ahora, la verdad, es que prefiero abstenerme de imaginar a los queridos _kouhai_ haciendo eso. Aun así le pregunto con desfachatez:

—¿Son pareja, cierto? ¿¡Quién lo habría pensado!?

Kindaichi no niega ni afirma nada, sólo se pone más torpe y colorado. Intercambiamos números. Trabaja en el área de ventas de una empresa de riego por goteo. Kunimi-chan, comenta, es informático.

—Ah, qué nostalgia, ¿y a Sendai ya no vas?, a veces me gustaría ir y echar una mirada por nuestro viejo club de vóley —yo me río, pero ya se está volviendo incómoda esta coincidencia. Kindaichi me gusta, sí que sí. Que esté con Kunimi-chan es de lo más raro pero no me molesta, que críen una niña y sean un cliché de un manga BL tampoco es malo.

No obstante, siento como si Hajime Iwaizumi estuviera también dentro de ese hospital, con el número cuatro en su camiseta, escondiéndose de mí. Tengo 28 años, soy un adulto presuntamente funcional, aun así…

—Iwaizumi-san me había dicho que eras químico y que trabajabas en un hospital, no me supo decir cuál, pero…

—¿Iwa-chan?, ¿Iwa-chan te dijo eso?

—Coincidimos en una junta de negocios en Kioto, le conté que tenía una hija con anemia, y él, de la nada, me dijo que eras químico y trabajabas en un hospital de Tokio mientras hacías un posgrado en la universidad.

—¿Eh?

«¡Iwa-chan! ¿¡Cómo es que sabes tanto de mí?!, ¿es porque Makki y Mattsun te cuentan de mí? ¿Cómo es que te atreves a hablarle de mí a Kindaichi?, ni siquiera me respondes cuando te hablo por mi mente, ¡qué malo, Iwa-chan!».

—Jamás pensé en encontrar a Oikawa-san aquí a pesar de lo que dijo Iwaizumi-san… —Kindaichi hace una reverencia entonces, se ha convertido en un ablandado padre de familia, ¡qué mundo tan loco! —. Gracias por ayudar a Aki-chan.

—No hay problema, después de todo se parece a Kunimi-chan, mi estimado _kouhai_ … —me muerdo los labios. La rutina diaria se está rompiendo. Traigo el estómago quemado. Acidez. Reflujo. Agruras —. Dime, Kindaichi, Iwa-chan… ¿Iwa-chan dijo algo más de mí?

—Nada especial que yo recuerde, Oikawa-san.

—¿Intercambiaron números?

—Sí, claro.

«Que me dé el número. Quiero ese teléfono. Está bien si me quedo con tu número, ¿está bien si te llamo, Iwa-chan?»

—Oye, Kindaichi…

—Me alegra mucho que Iwaizumi-san y Oikawa-san sean tan inseparables como siempre— ¿Pero qué diablos está diciendo Kindaichi?, ¿le habré dicho algo que lo hizo malentender esta situación? ¡Hace 10 años que no hablo con Hajime!, ¡dame el teléfono de Iwaizumi, Kindaichi! ¡Dámelo! —. Cuando Akira y yo nos unimos al Aobajosai, hace ya tanto tiempo, siempre nos impactó mucho la unión que tenían los de tercero, especialmente admirábamos que Oikawa-san se preocupara por sacar lo mejor de sus compañeros, como setter eras todo lo contrario a Kageyama.

«No, Kindaichi, ese no es el punto, ¡díselo, Iwa-chan!».

—Oye, Kindaichi, de verdad…

—Oikawa-san, creo que es hora de regresar a mi trabajo —dice Kindaichi tras ver su celular —. Pedí permiso para venir a supervisar la hospitalización de Aki…

—Ah.

—Oikawa-san, le diré a Akira que te vi, ¿podemos mandarte mensajes, cierto?, estamos pensando en volver a jugar vóley en la asociación de vecinos del barrio cuando la niña esté mejor y…

—Espera, Kindaichi —no me puedo contener, así que lo agarro de los hombros y con la mayor calma posible, le pregunto: —¿Por qué dices que Iwa-chan y yo somos inseparables, como siempre?, dímelo, por favor.

Kindaichi Yutaro no entiende nada de nada, seguramente el dominante de la relación es Kunimi Akira, porque es más listo. Qué raro es todo esto. Mi presente continuo está alterado. Qué caos.

«Duele, Iwa-chan, ¿por qué me hablas a través de terceros?». Kindaichi toma aire, y me responde:

—Cuando le pregunté por Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san me dijo que te ve hasta en la sopa. Dijo que a veces, incluso, te habla y luego se da cuenta de que en realidad no estás con él, sino que él está pensando.

—¿Aaaaahhh?

«¡Iwa-chan, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?!».

—Tengo que irme, Oikawa-san —Kidaichi se guarda el teléfono —. Sé que estás en el laboratorio, pero es un alivio que trabajes en el mismo hospital donde está la niña. Nos veremos pronto, Akira se pondrá muy contento cuando sepa, si nos reunimos, tendrás que contarnos lo de los juegos olímpicos.

Me da un apretón de manos que me confirma que el adolescente que conocí se ha desvanecido; después se marcha con prisa. Veo de reojo hacia la cama cuatro, donde está la Kunimi-clon y descubro que la mocosa está entretenida con un videojuego, o algo así. Kindaichi es otro ser humano ahora… ni siquiera puedo decir que salió de un capullo y de oruga pasó a ser mariposa, no es algo tan sencillo, ni tan aceptable.

Agarro fuerzas del susto y me resbalo figurativamente hasta el laboratorio del hospital; está confirmado: mi rutina, el presente continuo que me distinguía, no renovará su ciclo por el momento.

Podré aparentar que Trabajo-Trabajo-Trabajo. Pero sólo soy un autómata, porque ahora mismo sólo pienso en Hajime, pero no en el Hajime del pasado, sino en el actual, el de 28 años, cuyo corazón palpita en Kioto.

Quisiera escuchar su latido, pero Kioto está lejos aun yendo en shinkansen.

«¡No puedo creerlo!, ¿por qué le dijiste esas cosas a Kindaichi?, ¿cómo le dices que me ves hasta en la sopa y que me hablas hasta en tu mente?, ¿a qué estamos jugando, Iwa-chan?, ¿por qué me haces eso?, ¿me has mandado mensaje a través de él? ¿o sólo has usado la ironía porque me detestas?».

—Mierda, Iwa-chan, contéstame o teletranspórtate —digo en voz alta —. Maldita sea.

No sé cómo, pero pasan las horas, termino de procesar las muestras y, a pesar de lo tortuoso que ha sido el día, acabo mi turno de trabajo. En teoría debería trasladarme a la universidad para estudiar un rato y buscar al asesor de mi tesis, pero al final decido irme al gimnasio. Entrenar. Entrenar. Entrenar. Y Sudar. Es justo lo que necesito.

«¿Cómo fue que el vóley, además de mi sueño, se convirtió en mi medio de catarsis?,¡esta vez es tu culpa, Iwa-chan!».

—¡Hola, Tooru-san! —se me cuelgan del brazo a la salida. Es la enfermera Sachiko, del área de geriatría. Siempre lleva las muestras de orina de los ancianos al laboratorio.

—Sachiko-chan…

—Terminaste tu turno, ¿cierto?, yo también. ¿No quieres ir a pasear?

Aquí, fuera del hospital, no se puede ver la puesta de sol porque los rascacielos la ocultan. Sé que anochece porque las luces neón ya están encendidas. Sachiko restriega su cuerpo contra el mío. Pasear significa ir a un _love hotel_ en Shibuya.

— _Nah_ , voy a entrenar —le digo, le entrecierro el ojo, para conmoverla.

—Siempre vas a entrenar a pesar de que tu lesión no mejora, anda, vamos a pasear, ¡puedo darte un entrenamiento especial!

—Ni hablar. Entrenamientos especiales sólo los tengo con Iwa-chan —me burlo y, con el mayor tanto posible, la echo de mi lado y me despido con un gesto.

La oigo gritar, sí, pero ya no le pongo atención. Imagino que dice algo como: «¿A qué te refieres con Iwa-chan?, ¿por fin tienes novia?, ¡pudiste haberlo dicho, insensible, por eso te va pésimo con las mujeres!».

«¿Habrá dicho algo así Sachiko-chan, Iwa-chan?», pregunto. Y sospecho que Iwaizumi de verdad me escucha, después de todo me ve hasta en la sopa. Quiero beber esa sopa.

No me va bien con las mujeres desde antes de lo Hajime, así que no es su culpa. Mi primera novia formal, en la preparatoria, me cortó porque le ponía más atención al vóleibol que a ella. Es frecuente que ese ciclo se repita, la mayoría de las chicas que quieren algo más que un acostón terminan rindiéndose. A veces me abofetean cuando me dejan, a veces lloran, cualquiera de las dos cosas hacen que mi sobrino Takeru se burle de mí y me pierda respeto.

«Mierdakawa, en realidad tu sobrino nunca te ha tenido respeto», alucino que dice Iwa-chan.

«¡Tú qué sabes!, hace 10 años que no lo ves », le digo al Iwa-chan ficticio, que vive en mi mente.

El Iwa-chan real, que coexiste en el mismo país que yo, no me responde directamente –no es que le llame en realidad- pero al parecer él habla continuamente de mí consigo mismo y con Kindaichi. Desde hace tiempo pensaba que habíamos pasado de ser un «somos» a un «éramos».

«Pero si de verdad me ves en la sopa y me hablas en la mente, ¿qué es lo que en verdad seremos, Iwa-chan?».

.

 _Continuará_...

.

.

.

 _Notas_ : Siempre quise que mi primer fic de _Haikyuu_! fuera un IwaOi. Finalmente, después de muchos intentos, salió este primer capítulo de "Iwaizumi – Continuo". La idea general del fic me la ha dado la autora Japiera, aunque yo me he encargado de distorsionar y complicar el fic (que está dedicado ella). Al parecer es un poco difícil que yo pueda escribir cosas sencillas… sumado a eso, supongo que debo avisar que el próximo episodio estará un poco fuerte o "subido de tono". Me disculpo por los posibles errores que pueda tener este fic y, además, también prometo ir mejorando las caracterizaciones de los personajes.

 _¿Qué hizo que Iwaizumi y Oikawa se separaran 10 años? ¿Qué va a pasar con la pobre mente disfuncional de Oikawa y los mensajes que presuntamente le envía Iwaizumi a través de terceros? ¿Qué sentido tiene este fic?_

Muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos,

 _ChieroCurissu_.

PD. ¡Feliz 2017!


	2. El pseudo-presente continuo

**Dedicado a Japiera.**

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu! no me pertenecen.

.

.

 **IWAiZUMI - CONTiNUO**

 _II – "El pseudo-presente continuo"_

Por _ChieroCurissu_

Todos deberían tener un Iwa-chan en su vida, o tal vez, ser el Iwa-chan de alguien.

Al decir un «Iwa-chan», no me refiero enteramente ni a la idea del mejor amigo, ni mucho menos al sentimiento nostálgico y puro del primer amor. Hajime Iwaizumi es, en esencia, algo diferente para mí y, seguramente, nadie que no haya tenido un Iwa-chan podría entenderlo.

«¿Serás el único Iwa-chan del mundo?».

Estoy ojeroso porque no he podido cumplir con el presente continuo que me había mantenido en pie por diez años. Desde que Kindaichi, con su cabeza en forma de nabo, me habló de Hajime, no hago más que pensar en una y mil posibilidades.

A veces pienso que lo que pasó ha sido obra de una coincidencia, pero desecho la idea porque mi corazón permanece acelerado, como cuando en el pasado me tocaba jugar contra rivales poderosos en el club de vóley del instituto.

Me gusta creer que haber tenido noticias de Iwa-chan fue una señal; sin embargo, sigo sin creérmelo plenamente, ni siquiera he juntado valor para contárselo a Makki y a Mattsun, quienes aunque son tipos grandiosos, no son Iwa-chan.

—Makki —le digo—. La verdad es que no te pareces en nada a Iwa-chan.

Es domingo por la mañana, tuve guardia en el hospital desde el viernes en la noche y no estoy seguro de hilvanar oraciones complejas.

—Oikawa, agradecería mucho que no te me quedaras viendo con esa expresión tan perturbadora —es lo único que me responde Hanamaki, se ve tan adulto que me molesta.

—No te pareces nada a Iwa-chan, pero sí que puedes decirme cosas desagradables como él solía hacerlo.

Makki pone los ojos en blanco unos instantes, lo tengo enfrente de mí, incluso puedo verle el extraño mechón canoso que comenzó a tomar posesión de su cabello desde que pasó los 26 años.

«Deben ser unas 29 canas, pobre Makki… ¿tú tendrás algunas, Iwa-chan?, ¿por qué puedo contar canas pero no soy capaz de hablar con propiedad?».

Estoy agotado, a-go-ta-do. Una vez al mes, los estudiantes de posgrado que rotamos en el hospital solemos apoyar al área de Urgencias.

Para un químico del área clínica, las emergencias —en gran medida— se traducen en transfusiones sanguíneas y estudios urgentes de muestras para descartar o confirmar enfermedades infecciosas.

Llevo 48 horas sin dormir y, sin embargo, en lugar de haberme ido a tirar a una cama, estoy desayunando en un restaurante familiar de Shinguku con Takahiro Hanamaki, quien de verdad luce impecable con su traje marrón y su corbata de lunares.

Cuando me quedo mirando a Makki y veo lo pomposo que está, me entra la duda de si todavía será capaz de sudar como lo hacía en la prepa durante los entrenamientos de vóley.

«A veces me cuesta recordar a Makki conectando mis pases; tampoco recuerdo demasiado las estrategias retorcidas de Mattsun, o los remates en diagonal de _Maddog_ ; no obstante, Iwa-chan, tus movimientos no puedo olvidarlos, es como si me los hubiera tatuado».

Los remates potentes de Hajime, que rompían barreras de tres bloqueadores; su grito de gusto cuando ganábamos puntos… El sudor de su mano caliente chocando contra la mía.

«Ay, Iwa-chan, ¿por qué no puedo olvidarme de tu piel chorreada en sudor, golpeando mis pases?... por favor, no quiero que tengas canas».

—Oikawa, ¿seguro que estás en condiciones de ir? —preguntó Hanamaki.

Pestañeo y salgo de mi ensimismamiento. Me pesa decirlo, porque Takahiro es genial, pero prefiero hablar con el Hajime Iwaizumi de mi imaginación.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo ir, Makki? —y le sonrío.

Sé perfectamente que la combinación de mis ojeras con una sonrisa forzada no da tan buena impresión, pero creo que, por el momento, no puedo hacer más por mí. Toda estrella pierde su brillo cuando explota; todo presente continuo se altera, convirtiéndose en recuerdo.

«Y es tu culpa, Iwa-chan, tus probables mensajes subliminales transmitidos por otros entes me lastiman».

—Ni siquiera me respondes lo que te pregunto —. Makki es abogado, así que ha aprendido a leer rostros.

El otro año, por ejemplo, hizo un diplomado en criminología y uno de los seminarios fue sobre cómo detectar mentiras, o quizás sólo fue sobre cómo leer el detector de mentiras… no sabría especificar.

«Te conté todo ello, ¿te acuerdas, Iwa-chan?».

—No te escuché, Makki —excuso—. Estoy en modo autómata, ¿decías?

—Que si qué vas a desayunar.

Energía. Eso necesito, por eso ordeno _hotcakes_ , un pan de melón, un _pocari_ y un omelet con curry y arroz.

Makki, tan saludable en su adultez, pide un plato con frutas del temporal, mientras me mira a los ojos y cuenta mis bostezos.

—Deberías regresar a tu departamento a descansar, ¿siempre terminas así?

—Ayer llegaron varios accidentados, por eso el banco de sangre estuvo activo —digo, me desparramo las pestañas, que caen lacias y me tapan la visión—, aunque de ningún modo iré a dormirme, nunca he faltado a las inauguraciones de las exposiciones de Mattsun.

Mi amigo asiente; él tampoco nunca ha faltado. Al ver que acabo mi café, me cede el suyo. El café de Takahiro está desabrido.

«¿Por qué la gente no le pone azúcar al café, Iwa-chan?, ¿no les basta con beber el té amargo?».

—Mattsun dijo que esta vez sí nos iba a gustar —trata de consolarme Makki, con un suspiro de apatía.

Es verdad que ni él ni yo hemos faltado a las exposiciones de Matsukawa Issei, pero eso no significa que las entendamos o que nos gusten. Mattsun es un artista gráfico demasiado alternativo.

«¿Cómo le calificarías tú, Iwa-chan?, ¿arte abstracto? ¿Surrealista?».

«A mí ni me preguntes, _Basurakawa_ », seguramente diría Hajime, si estuviera conmigo.

La primera expo de Mattsun se llamó "Cosmos". Aquella vez, recuerdo, estaba muy entusiasmado cuando acudí. Imaginaba que habría hecho pinturas sobre la Vía Láctea, o quizás —pensaba entonces— lo que había hecho era editar fotografías del espacio...

No puedo decir que me llevé la decepción de mi vida pero…

«¡Eran rocas, Iwa-chan!, tan duras como tu cabeza».

Así es, el gran "Cosmos" de Mattsun eran simples rocas —de esas comunes— acomodadas sobre tablas rectangulares que yacían en el piso.

Si ponías atención, cada piedra tenía una posición distinta a la anterior y —con un poco de imaginación— se podían inventar constelaciones, pero… pero eran piedras, piedras tan duras como la cabeza de Hajime. Piedras sobre madera, al nivel del suelo. Rocas, piedras, madera. Nunca pude comprenderlo.

«¿Llegaste a ver esa primera expo?, tuvo un éxito sin precedentes, Iwa-chan, o eso me contaron; creo que también montaron la exposición en la región de Kansai, donde ahora vives».

—Oikawa, ¿nos vamos ya? —pregunta Makki, mirando su rolex.

Asiento mientras me alimento lo más rápido posible. Tengo sueño. La comida me da sueño. Siento que mi cuerpo está tan pesado como cuando tengo la resaca... Y, así como no puedo imaginarme a Makki jugando vóleibol como cuando era adolescente, tampoco soy capaz de recordarme armando una jugada en la cancha. Me arde la lesión cuando pienso así. Me quema la pierna entera y se me revuelve el estómago.

«Qué mente tan débil tienes, _Mierdakawa_ , tu lesión es más mental que física, ¿no te he dicho ya que en el vóleibol hay seis jugadores?, ¿no recuerdas que es idiota que te extralimites física y mentalmente?», eso debería decirme Iwa-chan… El imaginario de él, que vive dentro de mí, es lo que me dice; sin embargo, el Hajime Iwaizumi que vive en mí es un espejismo: no existe.

Iwa-chan ya no cuida de mí, no evita que me sobre-esfuerce. Mi Iwa-chan, el que más quiero, es un conjunto de recuerdos entrelazados y quizás hasta distorsionados. Hace diez años que no nos dirigimos la palabra. Hace diez años que su fotografía no aparece entre mis amistades de redes sociales.

«Aun así, Iwa-chan, aun así existes», y quiero llorar cuando lo pienso. Me siento soporífero, cansado, dolido… ¡y lo peor!, sensible. Eso pasa cuando no me dejan dormir al menos cuatro horas seguidas, eso pasa cuando Hajime da señales de vida.

«Existes, Iwa-chan, no eres solamente un conjunto de remembranzas… a pesar de ello, prefieres hablar sobre mí con Kindaichi que marcarme por celular».

Camino junto a Makki por un Shinguku ruidoso y acalorado. La nueva exposición de Matsukawa será en el parque Yoyogi, cerca del gimnasio donde nunca pude jugar el torneo nacional de vóleibol cuando iba en la prepa.

Me da un escalofrío pensar que Tobio-chan y Ushiwaka jugaron ahí primero que yo. Aprieto el estómago. Comí demasiado rápido. Hace 48 horas que no duermo y, por culpa de la alteración de mi presente continuo, no he tenido un ciclo de sueño óptimo en las últimas semanas.

El estómago me gruñe, pero debe ser algo psicológico.

—¿Quieres vomitar o algo así? —pregunta Takahiro, señalando los baños públicos que cruzamos cuando llegamos al parque.

—No. Claro que no, ¿qué te hace pensar eso, Makki?

—Oikawa, estás retorciéndote —me apunta, yo me doy cuenta de que me sujeto el estómago con apremio—. Da la impresión que la guardia del hospital te dejó enfermo, ¿y si te vas a casa?

—¡No será la primera vez que falte a una inauguración de Mattsun, Makki! ¡Aunque de nuevo se trate de piedras y las llame "Cosmos", yo estaré a su lado!—. Había sido demasiado perder a Iwaizumi, no podía darme el lujo de perder a alguien más.

El color de la piel de Mattsun era parecido al de Hajime; los escuetos regaños de Makki, eran un pequeño guiño a los odiosos sermones de Iwa-chan, quien además de sincero, siempre tenía la razón. Hanamaki no siempre la tenía, pero era abogado. A los abogados tenemos el deber de creerles.

—Creo que el mural de los payasos y los shinigamis estuvo peor que "Cosmos" —considera Hanamaki; a mí me recorre un espasmo al recordar las otras exposiciones de Matsukawa.

«Iwa-chan, en realidad sí que quiero irme a casa, pero no a mi departamento asfixiante de Tokio; quiero ir a Sendai, a casa de mis padres… quiero acurrucarme en mi futón y llorar amargamente tu ausencia. Quiero tener 18 años otra vez, quiero que sigamos cursando el instituto… quiero ganarle al Shiratorizawa, quiero gritarle a Ushiwaka que somos mejores que su equipo, y entonces… entonces…».

Quiero decirle a Makki que Iwa-chan habla de mí con terceras personas; quiero preguntarle si también formo parte de pláticas que tiene con Hajime por teléfono, quiero… quiero…

—¡Oikawa-san! ¡Hanamaki-san! —. Kindaichi viste ropa casual esta vez. De muy mal gusto, por cierto. Kunimi-chan viene a su lado con esa pinta de indiferencia que al parecer sigue distinguiéndolo. Por suerte, no hay rastros de la Kunimi-clon, seguramente la dejaron con alguna niñera.

«Maldita sea con Kindaichi, Iwa-chan; siempre aparece cuando mi mente menos lo espera. Ya sé que fui el de la idea de invitarlos a la expo, después de todo fueron mis queridos _kouhai_ y nos reencontramos hace poco, pero…».

Veo que Hanamaki los saluda pero no alcanzo a leerle los labios. ¿Están hablando tan bajito?; Kindaichi, con su cabeza de nabo, se acerca y me reverencia. Imagino que me da las gracias por haber cuidado de su hija adoptiva en el hospital. Sigo sin escucharlos.

Kunimi dice: —¿Qué le sucede a Oikawa-san? —eso pude leer de sus labios. No sé por qué no los escucho, ¡malditas orejas!, no, no, ¡malditos oídos!

«¿Tú sí oíste, Iwa-chan?», le pregunto al Hajime de mi corazón.

«No seas estúpido, _Idiotakawa_ , ¿no te das cuenta de que te estás desmayando?», eso pienso que me responde Iwa-chan.

«¿Me estoy desmayando?, ¿de verdad, Iwa-chan?».

Por un momento y justo cuando me asiente con la cabeza, veo el espejismo de Hajime con toda la claridad que me es posible. No obstante, los sonidos van y vienen; las imágenes permanecen en escalas de grises, mi sudor se enfría; lo único que refulge en la lejanía es un haz de luz proveniente del rolex de Makki.

«Sí, tienes razón, Iwa-chan, me estoy desmayando», caigo en cuenta de ello cuando la realidad se queda muy por debajo o muy por encima de mi consciencia. Siento cosquillas en los pies y un malestar increíble que quiere emanar de mi boca.

La silueta imaginaria de Iwa-chan, el que todavía tiene 18 años y se mantiene vivo en mi presente continuo, me sostiene para no caer...

«Te ha sentado mal tanta comida y tanto desvelo. Vomita de una buena vez, inútil», me ordena.

Niego. Me aferro a esa ilusión, lo abrazo. Esos segundos, más bien, esas milésimas de segundos, lo son todo. Una cosa es imaginar la voz de tu mejor amigo, otra cosa es tocarlo en un plano inexistente.

«Iwa-chan, cómo quisiera que me abrazaras de verdad», le digo.

La respuesta nunca llega porque me olvido de mí mismo. Me pierdo en mi desmayo e Iwa-chan me suelta, se aleja lentamente.

.

.

 _Antes de rematar balones, Iwa-chan prefería cazar bichos y jugar con kendamas. Se ponía las sandalias, se echaba al hombro una mochila llena de jaulas verdes y zarandeaba su red de un lado a otro, mientras gritaba hacia mi ventana, sacándome la lengua:_

— _¡Date prisa, Mierdakawa!_

 _Me gustaba hacerme del rogar con Iwa-chan. Que se diera cuenta que era más divertido cazar escarabajos conmigo que solo._

 _Esa vez bajé lentamente las escaleras de madera y me puse los zapatos. En lugar de llevar mi red, me llevé un balón de vóley que acababa de regalarme mi hermana._

— _¿Y eso? —cuestionó Iwa-chan al ver que el balón no tenía mucho que ver con una red para cazar insectos._

— _Vóley, vamos a jugar vóley._

— _Yo no. Voy a cazar un Hércules esta vez —se fue corriendo y lo seguí, botando el balón como si fuera para jugar básquet._

.

.

Cuando abro los ojos, el hedor a mi propio vómito me hace querer desmayarme otra vez. Aprieto las cejas y cierro los párpados. Me siento terrible.

—¡Oikawa-san! ¡Oikawa-san despertó! —. Ahora mismo, la voz de Kindaichi me es más molesta que su forma craneal.

Lo siguiente que percibo es un chorro de agua cayéndome en la cabeza y humedeciéndome los cabellos. Grito brevemente y me reincorporo; Makki me mira complacido y aleja la botella de mi frente.

—¡ _Auch_ , Makki! —me quejo.

—Te lo dije. Debiste haberte vuelto a tu casa si te sentías mal —sus regaños son tan mediocres que no hacen efecto, son todo lo contrario a los reniegos de Hajime. Noto que Takahiro tiene la corbata de lunares vomitada, su traje está estropeado: huele a curry en proceso de descomposición.

—… No te pareces en nada a Iwa-chan, Makki —reitero. Hanamaki le hace una seña a Kindaichi, quien me recuesta de nuevo.

Estoy en una banca del parque. Miro hacia arriba y el cielo parece una piscina donde nadan esos árboles tan altos que rodean el entorno. No se escuchan los autos, ni el tren, ni los pasos de nadie.

Normalmente, no me molestan los olores fuertes. Los químicos procesamos mierda y orines todo el tiempo, sin embargo, el olor de mi regurgitación me tiene mal. La corbata de lunares de Makki, aquella que le regaló la odiosa de su ex-esposa, está chispeada por mis fluidos, que apestan, apestan mucho.

—¡Estoy seguro de que Akira regresará pronto con ayuda! —avisa Kindaichi, con su nueva faceta de hombre de hogar preocupado y sofocante, ¡sólo falta que se deje crecer el bigote!, ¡por dios, no, que Kunimi-chan evite eso!

Lo hago a un lado, a Kindaichi. Vuelvo a sentarme, le arrebato la botella a Makki y me echo más agua encima.

Está helada, el agua. Trato de recordar al Hajime que me abrazó en la cúspide de mi desmayo, antes de perderme, antes de vomitar la corbata de lunares de Makki. Insisto en imaginarme a Iwaizumi, de verdad que sí, pero no lo logro.

El agua trasmina mis cabellos y los oscurece. En cambio, las 29 canas de Takahiro Hanamaki se ven más blancas que nunca mientras el sol de mediodía nos quema desde arriba.

—Makki… —no sé qué quiero decirle. Estoy embarrado de lo que fue mi desayuno, me siento muy desgraciado ahora mismo.

Tengo 28 años, ya no puedo tener 18. En aquel entonces quería ir al espacio, pero ahora soy químico fármaco-biólogo en un hospital. Quería ser el mejor armador de vóley de mi generación, pero no he dejado de lesionarme desde hace 10 años.

«Me asfixio, Iwa-chan, me asfixio y todo es tu culpa».

«Eso no es verdad, yo sólo he tenido la culpa una vez».

.

.

 _Iwa-chan, el cazador de bichos, se reía de mí cuando voleaba el balón de vóley y éste rebotaba en mi cabeza._

— _No te rías, Iwa-chan, ¡juega conmigo!_ _—l_ _e pedía, pero Iwaizumi seguía prefiriendo retozar en la naturaleza, batiendo su red como si se tratara de una espada._

 _Me gustaba la textura del balón, alzarlo hasta el cielo y después tratar de rematarlo, pero me gustaba más imaginar a Iwa-chan golpeando el balón que quería pasarle._

 _Justo eso fue lo que empecé a hacer. Cuando el rostro moreno y cachetón de Hajime se iluminaba al ver un escarabajo Atlas, yo le aventaba el balón y éste terminaba rematándolo muy molesto, porque los bichos escapaban de su red._

— _¡_ _Eres de lo peor, Basurakawa!_ _—_ _. Como respuesta, yo le sacaba la lengua y le mostraba la parte interna de uno de mis párpados._

— _Juega conmigo, Iwa-chan._

 _Y aunque negó con ímpetu, la próxima vez que salimos a jugar juntos, Iwa-chan ya no llevaba su red y, en lugar de sus sandalias de madera, llevaba un nuevo par de zapatos deportivos mal abrochados._

— _¿Qué me miras?_ _—_ _Dijo_ _—_ _¿Qué?, ¿no es lo que querías?, si vamos a jugar vóleibol, debemos hacerlo bien ¿sabes?_

 _._

«Ahora que lo pienso bien, quizás fue ese día cuando decidí que estaríamos juntos para siempre, ¿lo creerías a pesar de todo, Iwa-chan?».

.

.

Veo el techo de mi casa. Desde que abrí los ojos supe que estaba en mi habitación, no la de mi niñez, sino la de Tokio. Debería estar haciendo calor, pero tengo escalofríos. Los recuerdos se me dibujan borrosos.

Recuerdo haberme desmayado y vomitado, o quizás primero vomité y luego me desmayé, no podría precisarlo. Fue en el parque Yoyogi… me recostaron en una banca, luego me llevaron a la enfermería… y después… la verdad es que ya no recuerdo qué pasó después.

—¡La exposición de Mattsun! —rememoro de pronto, incorporándome.

Lo primero que veo es justamente a Matsukawa, haciéndome la señal de amor y paz con sus dedos larguchos y callosos. Lo veo y siento pánico, parece un oso, uno de verdad.

«Dios, Iwa-chan, cada vez que veo a Mattsun resulta que tiene una capa de vello facial más gruesa que la de la vez anterior; ya ni siquiera se ve como un _hipster_ , parece más bien un vagabundo».

—¡Mattsun! ¿Y tu exposición? —pregunto. Siento una creciente inconformidad que sale de mi pecho y se distribuye, ¿es angustia? ¿estrés? ¿desazón? ¿o será simplemente la continua falta de Iwa-chan en mi vida?

—Mi exposición está en Yoyogi —dice, alzando las cejas. Está sentado en mi sillón _puff_ , y finge tener interés en uno de mis libros de ciencia ficción, el cual hojea sin mirar las leras. Me fijo en sus uñas: las lleva cortísimas y las tiene cuadradas, no rectangulares.

—Lo lamento, de verdad —no sé qué hora es, he perdido la noción del tiempo o quizás es que no la tengo muy arraigada. Si cierro los ojos trato de imaginar a Hajime, si los abro, veo a Mattsun —. Soy de lo peor, no pude asistir a tu exposición, o si asistí ni siquiera me acuerdo.

Issei asiente en lugar de justificar mi ausencia. Deja el libro en el buró contiguo y se mete las manos en los pantalones.

Las cortinas de mi habitación están corridas, pero sé que hay luz diurna. Los rayos no penetran con plenitud en mi pequeño apartamento, pero reconozco ese esbozo de luz… tiene que ser de mañana.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunto.

Mattsun saca el rolex de Takahiro Hanamaki de su pantalón, y me dice que son las 8 de la mañana del lunes. No puedo creer que lleve casi un día sin saber de mí, me toco la frente y reconozco un parche para la fiebre, me miro la ropa y noto que visto mis pijamas de R2D2, pero más importante, ¿Qué diablos hace Mattsun con el reloj de Makki?

«Mierdakawa, ¿no deberías estar en tu odioso trabajo?», escucho la voz de mi Iwa-chan imaginario.

—¡Voy tarde, voy tarde! —me pongo de pie de inmediato, pero Mattsun me empuja y me avienta a la cama con alevosía y, a la vez, suavidad. Inesperadamente, Hanamaki desliza la puerta de mi habitación y se asoma.

—No vas a trabajar, te tramité una incapacidad de siete días —avisa.

—¿Que hiciste qué?, ¡pero no puedo faltar ahora!, ¿y cómo es que pudiste hacer mis trámites, Makki?

—Sólo sigo protocolos de seguridad social para cabezas huecas como tú —. Takahiro está molesto, me conmueve pensar que ha cuidado de mí desde ayer a pesar de que vomité su corbata de lunares. Issei también está conmigo, a pesar de que no pude asistir a la inauguración de su expo—. ¿Me das el reloj, Mattsun?

Mattsun hace un puchero que no va con su rostro de adulto barbón y regresa el rolex a la pálida mano de Makki, cuyo cabello melocotón está ligeramente despeinado, lo que le oculta las canas. Me sonrío al verlos vestir mis camisetas, porque eso significa que ambos han pasado la noche cuidándome.

—Makki, Mattsun, de verdad que son los mejores...

Ninguno se molesta en responderme. Mattsun se pone a comer una manzana que hay en la mesita y que seguro era para mí.

—Matsukawa, avísale a Kindaichi y a Kunimi que su ex capitán despertó —manda el abogado—. Iré a la tienda, no tienes nada en la nevera, Oikawa.

—Ya, no me regañes, estoy enfermo —me excuso. Makki se pone su camisa, que seguramente lavó durante la noche, porque ya no tiene manchas de mi vómito.

—Pretextos…

—Mejor cuéntame cómo estuvo la exposición de Mattsun —pido, ignorando al mismo Issei, quien ha estado de lo más silente y excéntrico desde que desperté.

—Oikawa, ¿de verdad quieres _spoilers_?, todavía la puedes ver, durará dos semanas en Yoyogi —el tono que usa Hanamaki me entusiasma, su rostro, de alguna manera, resplandece como un árbol floreciendo.

—¡No, no!, mejor sin _spoilers_ , tu cara ha dicho suficiente.

—Créeme, Oikawa, no hay modo de que esta vez te _spoilee_.

No lo dijo con un aire de misterio, sino con una sinceridad cansada, que no comprendí. Mattsun y yo lo vimos marcharse al _Family Mart_ con fastidio. Le pedimos cosas, pero a mí me advirtió que sólo me traería gelatinas.

—Arruinaste mi corbata favorita —argumentó antes de estrellar la puerta de salida.

Mattsun frunció la nariz. Supuse que se acordó de la corbata de lunares de Hanamaki. Se la había regalado la ex esposa, una mujer muy guapa, pero odiosa y dominante. Todos los que la conocimos la llegamos a detestar.

«¿La conociste, Iwa-chan?, estuvo casada con Makki sólo un año, pero con eso fue suficiente para dejarnos marcados».

Matsukawa sigue en silencio y ha vuelto a hojear mi libro de Asimov. Debería preguntarle cómo estuvo su exposición o quizás podría pedirle que me cuente lo que ha hecho de su vida en los últimos meses. Algo como: ¿A qué barbería vas?, ¿en qué te inspiras cuando vas a hacer tu arte?, ¿cuáles son tus próximos proyectos?, ¿no te gustaría jugar otra vez vóleibol?, Mattsun, ¿te acuerdas de los planes que ideabas en el Aoba para vencer a las otras escuelas?

Sin embargo, en vez de cuestionarlo, me concentro en observar sus múltiples capas de vello facial, con sus pelitos sin rumbo y su expresión burlona. Me lo imagino saliéndose de su propia exposición de arte para cuidarme junto a Hanamaki en mi asfixiante departamento casi abandonado. Me conmuevo... y lo único que me nace decirle es lo siguiente:

—Eh, Mattsun… ¿Acaso Makki es tu Iwa-chan?

Matsukawa, tan _cool_ él, me mira y me sonríe con desfachatez.

—¡Hum!, ¿o sea que no vas a contestarme? —reclamo.

—Oikawa —me dice entonces Mattsun, poniéndose de pie—. Te voy a dar un consejo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Háblale a Iwaizumi… háblale, porque sin él estás verdaderamente perdido.

.

.

 _Cuando perdimos contra el Karasuno en nuestra última competencia del instituto, Iwa-chan probablemente fue el más afectado de todos._

 _Yo estaba conmocionado por mi propia frustración, por lo que lo único que hice para animar a Hajime Iwaizumi fue darle un espaldarazo, el cual repitieron Makki y Mattsun al notar que Iwa-chan estaba parado y lagrimando ante la derrota. Nuestro Iwaizumi, tan fuerte él, se quebró ese día, como el resto del equipo._

 _Al palmearle el hombro, sentí que temblaba, pero no hice nada más para consolarle, ¿qué más podíamos hacer en esos momentos, después de una derrota así?, todos nos movíamos por inercia y seguíamos las formas._

 _Había que dar las gracias a los seguidores, Había que darle la mano al rival: los deportes son así, cuando pierdes no tienes suficiente tiempo para lamentarte, al menos no al instante y no frente al ganador._

 _«Nunca podré vencer al Shiratorizawa en un partido oficial» eso es lo único que prevalecía en mis pensamientos. «Nunca podré vencer al Shiratorizawa porque, esta vez, ni siquiera pude vencer al Karasuno»._

 _El sueño que anhelaba cumplir desde la secundaria dejó de tener validez alguna. Fue casi como vivir un_ _proceso de duelo, no tuve tiempo de pensar en lo que Iwaizumi estaba sintiendo._

 _—Es sólo una competencia de un club deportivo, los resultados no nos favorecieron, pero la vida sigue, ¿no te parece algo cruel, Iwa-chan? —le dije a Hajime antes de irme a casa esa tarde._

 _—Simplemente no fuimos los seis mejores —fue la respuesta de Iwaizumi, quien aparentemente se había recuperado. Sus mejillas estaban alborotadas, rojizas por el ejercicio y por las lágrimas que no sacó._

 _Yo no fui capaz de contradecirlo y, al día siguiente, me salté las clases, vagué por la ciudad, me conseguí mi primer par de gafas y terminé mi paseo en el gimnasio donde vi el juego del Karasuno contra el Shiratorizawa._

 _Iwa-chan también estuvo ahí. Como si me hubiera leído la mente o como si su mente fuera parte de la mía, acudimos al mismo lugar para ver el juego que nos había sido arrebatado._

 _—¡Bien, bien! Vamos a casa ahora, es hora de ir a casa —le insistí a Iwa-chan cuando se acabó el partido que hizo héroe al detestable de Tobio-chan. No quería ver la premiación, no quería que alguno de ellos me vislumbrara en el paisaje._

 _La cara estoica de Ushiwaka no soltó ninguna lágrima a pesar de que acababa de perder contra el Karasuno. Adiós, torneo nacional. Adiós. El águila fue derribada por una parvada de cuervos omnívoros. ¿Por qué a Ushijima Wakatoshi ni siquiera se le remojaron los ojos?, ¿por qué yo todavía sentía ganas de llorar?, ¿por qué no me di cuenta de que Iwaizumi estaba peor que yo?_

.

«Si me hubiera dado cuenta de que ibas en caída, ¿habría podido rescatarte, Iwa-chan?, y de haberte rescatado, ¿habríamos estado juntos los últimos diez años?, ¿tú que piensas?, ¿tú que dices?»

«¿Para qué contestarte, _Basurakawa_?, bien lo sabes, toda respuesta que pueda darte aquí, será un invento de tu mente».

.

.

.

Yoyogi es más bello los miércoles que los domingos porque hay menos gente. Cuando caminas y te adentras por las veredas, los árboles te protegen de la contaminación visual de los rascacielos y del ruido de la urbanización.

«Las ramas son tan frondosas y las cigarras chillan con tanta intensidad, que te juro, Iwa-chan, que en este bosque debe de haber muchos bichos que te encantarían».

Si Hajime Iwaizumi fuera niño y estuviera aquí, ahora mismo estaría trepando los árboles que rodean el Meiji shrine en busca de escarabajos Hércules o Atlas. Traería su red, sus sandalias y una camiseta sin mangas de color claro toda chamagosa.

«Yo te diría, ¡vamos mejor a jugar vóley, Iwa-chan!», pero Hajime, supongo, se re-enamoraría de la red para cazar bichos y se olvidaría de la red para cruzar balones.

Es miércoles y estoy recuperado. Bajé 2 kilos y después de estar dos días en reposo —sin la rutina continua— me decidí a ver la exposición de Mattsun.

«Iwa-chan, justo acabo de terminar el recorrido y estoy en conmoción».

El corazón, si pudiera, me explotaría a causa de la melancolía. Bien dijo Matsukawa Issei que esta vez me gustaría su exposición, sin embargo, nunca pensé que tendría la razón.

«Está mal ser desconfiado con los amigos, Iwa-chan», le dije a mi Hajime imaginario, «cuando Makki y Mattsun, que me conocen tan bien, me prometen algo, es porque lo cumplirán y superarán las expectativas, ¿no crees?».

Si confías en tus amigos, todo lo demás termina por cobrar sentido, como mis encuentros indirectos con Hajime Iwaizumi, a quien no veo desde hace diez años, pero sé que piensa en mí, que habla de mí y, ¡para el colmo!, se aparece en los fotoreportajes más esspectaculares.

Hoy, Hajime brilló en mi corazón como el adulto de veinteañero que es. Hoy, su versión de 18 años quedó parcialmente vetada, porque el actual Iwa-chan es aún más genial que el recuerdo que tengo de él.

«Iwa-chan, no es coincidencia, es el destino, ¿no es así?».

Hace una hora estuve en el gimnasio del parque viendo la exposición de Mattsun, que permanecerá abierta al público por varios días más. Es una pena haber caído enfermo, eso pienso, pero puedo decir que me da gusto haberme perdido la inauguración a causa de mi delirio.

«De haber permanecido en pie ese día, no te habría visto con la misma intensidad que hoy, Iwa-chan, y entonces mi corazón estaría dudando».

Todavía tengo miedo, pero es normal. Es un miedo que me encabrona y me pone nostálgico al mismo tiempo. Es un miedo que me revoluciona, que me vulnera, que me hace recordar que ni mi estupidez ni mi cariño tienen límites.

Esta fue la quinta exposición de Matsukawa Issei, y la tituló: " _Victory Road_ "; un nombre muy occidental para mi gusto, ¿aunque quién diablos soy yo para juzgar a artistas alternativos tan locos como mi amigo?; esta vez no empotró piedras en maderas, ni evocó constelaciones en la imaginación de sus seguidores; no hizo un mural con mimos y payasos de la cultura pop siendo devorados por _shinigamis_ … tampoco hizo esculturas con formas de bacterias, ni _performances_ con luces en el cielo.

Esta vez, Matsukawa presentó un reportaje fotográfico de los pasados juegos olímpicos celebrados en Japón. Lo raro no estuvo ahí, sino que en lugar de tomar fotos a los deportistas, Issei captó, en su cámara _Nikon_ , los momentos más conmovedores del público japonés apoyando a sus equipos en las diferentes disciplinas.

«¿No te parece una idea de lo más bella, Iwa-chan?».

No son fotos al azar, tomadas a las grandes masas en las gradas, son fotos más trabajadas y llenas de detalles.

«Para cualquier deportista, que siempre está concentrado en su juego, ¿no es de lo más significativo poder apreciar las reacciones del público que te apoyó de esta manera tan íntima?...

«Sé que lo entiendes, Iwa-chan, pero esto supera con creces esa connotación; para mí, lo que he visto, significa mucho más que agradecimiento y orgullo… ahora estoy en otro plano, parece que he revivido, llevaba diez años parcialmente vivo, y hoy me provocaste un vuelco en el corazón».

Sí. De verdad que amé el fotoreportaje de Mattsun… cuando vi la cuarta foto, mis dudas se fueron escapando hasta que mi mente quedó en blanco. Quedé silente ¿sabes?, como en estado de shock. Poco después le dije a Hajime:

«Iwa-chan, te has puesto guapo».

En la foto no. 4 —casi a contraluz— se aprecia la espalda ancha de Iwaizumi adulto. En la imagen puedo ver su perfil de cejas gruesas y fruncidas con ojos llorosos. En su frente, entre sus cabellos rebeldes y tiesos, Iwa-chan lleva una bandana _hachimaki_ con el kanji de "victoria" y, como punto de fuga, se alcanza a ver el sol rojo que simboliza al Japón.

La fotografía tiene una iluminación acaecida por el crepúsculo. Ese día, estoy casi seguro, debió ser cuando la Selección Nacional Japonesa de Vóleibol perdió la insipiente medalla de bronce en los juegos Olímpicos.

El Iwa-chan de la imagen lleva puesta la camiseta del equipo de vóley, se ha comprado la que tiene impresa mi número y mi nombre: «Oikawa», se lee a lo ancho de su espalda musculosa, fuerte, única…

«Oikawa», releí entonces y me imaginé que los labios adultos de Hajime pronunciaban mi nombre.

«Iwa-chan, no nos hablamos desde una década, pero gracias al fotoreportaje de Mattsun, ahora sé que has ido a mis partidos importantes, te has puesto un _hachimaki_ para desearme la victoria y, en la tienda oficial de los Olímpicos, te has comprado una camiseta que lleva mi nombre».

El Hajime Iwaizumi de rostro compungido que me muestra esa fotografía, se parece a aquel Iwa-chan de 18 años que perdió contra el Karasuno en las últimas eliminatorias del instituto.

«Me conmueve la posibilidad de pensar que lloraste por mí y porque Japón quedó eliminado; es cruel de mi parte darme cuenta de que disfruto la posibilidad de que sufras por mí, Iwa-chan.

«Seguramente ya lo sabes, pero ese día me lesioné y no pude jugar el último set, ¿por qué no pensé que estarías ahí, escondido entre la gente, dejándote fotografiar por el curioso de Matsukawa, quien ha hecho revolotear mi corazón?».

Hajime Iwaizumi, estoy seguro, espera que lo encuentre y lo estreche en brazos. Habla de mí, piensa en mí y se deja fotografiar para mí.

«¿Verdad que sí, Iwa-chan?, ¿verdad que debo buscarte?: verte la cara y jurarte que volveremos a ser inseparables. Entonces no habrá necesidad de vivir un falso presente continuo en donde le hablo a un mejor amigo imaginario, entonces… entonces…».

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

 _Notas_ : Muchas gracias por leer. Es la segunda actualización de mi primer IwaOi. Es un fic difícil, muy introspectivo, así que no sé si se entienda y tampoco sé si he hecho buen uso de los personajes. Después de que le di muchas vueltas esta segunda entrega ha quedado un poco insípida y sin avances, pero la reiteración de las emociones de Oikawa nunca son un total desperdicio. Como dije desde el primer capítulo, la idea general del fic me la ha dado Japiera, pero yo he terminado distorsionando el fic. Aunque avisé que este capítulo sería "subido de tono", decidí que será hasta el próximo donde veremos esas escenas (no alcancé a escribir todo lo que quería y ya no quise alargar esto más). Me disculpo por los posibles errores que pueda tener este fic, sobre todo en los tiempos verbales.

Preguntas: _¿Qué hizo que Iwaizumi y Oikawa se separaran 10 años? ¿Qué va a pasar con la pobre mente disfuncional de Oikawa y los mensajes que presuntamente le envía Iwaizumi a través de terceros?_

De nuevo: muchas gracias.

Saludos,

 _ChieroCurissu_.

Escrito entre febrero y mayo de 2017.


	3. El pasado continuo

**Dedicado a Japiera.**

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu no me pertenecen.

.

.

 **IWAiZUMI – CONTiNUO**

 _III – "El pasado continuo"_

Por _ChieroCurissu_

Iwa-chan, cuando te vea, quisiera decirte: «soy bueno para ti», pero sé que eso sería mentirte… en realidad, yo te hago mal… de ese mal que agrieta los huesos, que da sacudidas. La única verdad es que «soy malo para ti», ¿me perdonas por eso?

Soy egoísta, en el fondo priorizo mi felicidad. Iwa-chan, ¿sabes algo?... dentro de mí, rezo, como _sutra_ , que tú eres bueno para mí. Me haces bien: de ese bien tan puro que aún en la distancia me protege… La única verdad es que el que ha fallado he sido yo y mi envanecimiento. Dime, ¿verdad que sí me perdonarás?

No te he visto en diez años. Pero tú, Hajime Iwaizumi, me has vigilado a tu manera.

«Me buscaste desde siempre, Iwa-chan, pero yo fui tan obtuso que no me di cuenta».

Mi presente continuo agoniza en un pasado que está por perder vigencia. Ese concepto que me ha mantenido funcionando está a punto de expirar. _Entreno-entreno-entreno_. Me rehabilito mientras junto todas las fuerzas posibles para salir de la rutina e ir a buscar a mi mejor amigo una década después de haberme conformado con la sombra de su recuerdo —que ya está raído, pasado de moda y trastornado por mi yo de 28 años.

Me digo y te digo: «Ya no podemos tener 18 años, Iwa-chan».

He acudido a una concentración de la selección japonesa de vóley y _entreno-entreno-entreno_ con ahínco. Sin embargo, saliendo de aquí voy a buscar a Hajime. Siento que… ¿Cómo decirlo?, siento como si el boleto del _shinkansen_ resplandeciera en mi bolsa deportiva y me hablara: «¡Vamos, Oikawa, tienes que darte prisa!», «¡vámonos a la región de _Kansai_ , Oikawa, practica tu acento para sorprender a Iwaizumi!».

—Pensé que irías en cuanto vieras el fotoensayo de Matsukawa —dijo Makki, a través del celular.

—Makki, el entrenador nos convocó para una concentración, a Iwa-chan no le gustaría que faltase, ¿recuerdas que es mi gran fan?

—Yo no lo llamaría fan tuyo, Oikawa.

—¡Es que no me quieres dejar soñar, Makki!

—Con todo respeto, Oikawa, pero ¿no crees que ya has soñado demasiado?

Sé que tiene razón, porque, Iwa-chan, ¿acaso mis interacciones contigo son reales?… Takahiro Hanamaki fue tierno al calificarlas de sueños.

—¿Quieres que te dé la dirección de Iwaizumi? —pregunta.

—No debería ser así, debería ir a buscarlo heroicamente sin ayuda de terceros.

—Es tarde para eso, Matsukawa acaba de decirme que te mandó los datos de Iwaizumi a tu LINE. Sé que no te enteras de nada, pero nosotros también estamos cansados de esta situación.

Hanamaki cuelga la llamada y yo, con mi personalidad de imbécil, aún pienso que debo encontrarte por mí mismo, Iwa-chan, por lo que no veo el móvil, a pesar de que me muero de ganas de saber más sobre ti… «Tenemos buenos amigos, ¿no crees?, quizás, lo pienso, ellos también extrañan que estemos juntos».

Estando aquí, _entrenando-entrenando-entrenando_ , veo a mis compañeros _crecer-crecer-crecer_ , pero yo —que ya no sé ni donde piso— estoy como paralizado. Pasé la mayor parte de la convocatoria en el área de medicina del deporte, sin embargo, soy lo suficientemente descarado como para mantener una sonrisa de suficiencia, ¿o tú dirías que eso es cobardía, Iwa-chan? Sé que no todo está perdido cuando recuerdo que Hajime Iwaizumi sigue yendo a los partidos a apoyarme. Te digo esto, amigo mío: «Mis derrotas son tus derrotas, mis triunfos son tus triunfos».

Creo que cuando te mire, mi mente dejará de estar constipada, la sangre me circulará adecuadamente y entonces gritaré con fuerza: «¡aún no me doy por vencido!», y tú, Iwa-chan, me pondrás tu mando en la espalda y, entonces, será la escena más épica del mundo.

Por mientras, supongo, mi rostro de suficiencia es correcto. Mis compañeros me apoyan. Boku-chan, mi _ace_ favorito después de ti, me dedica tres ' _hey-hey-hey_ ' en señal de ánimo, mientras Sakusa-san estornuda y el imbécil de Ushiwaka —que por supuesto que fue convocado— se me queda mirando como imbécil que es.

El entrenador _habla-habla-habla_. Yo intento ponerle atención, pero su voz se empequeñece y solo soy capaz de distinguir «campeonato mundial», «preliminares», «competencia», «lesionados».

Iwa-chan, si yo me recupero ¿irás a verme a pesar de que nuestro encuentro falle o resulte caótico?, ¿te pondrás la _hachimaki_ de «victory» y vestirás el número de mi camiseta? ¿no crees que en ese caso sería seguir declarando que, aunque sea un idiota, te importo?

Reparten el plan de trabajo e intento decirme: _soy un profesional-soy un profesional-soy un profesional_ , pero mi sonrisa, a ratos, parece una mueca, más cuando veo que el _setter_ titular resulta ser el insufrible de Tobio-chan.

Para suerte mía, estoy disperso. Siendo sincero, ahora mismo el vóley —mi máxima pasión— y mi profesión —mi máximo deber— son solo unas cuantas piezas del rompecabezas. Las piezas que me faltan son las de Iwaizumi… y cuando por fin las tenga, _armaré_ esa maldita vida que tengo pendiente… y ya no habrá presente continuo, sino un futuro constante.

«¡Voy a Kioto a buscarte, Iwa-chan!». «¡Voy a buscarte entre templos, geishas y ceremonias del té!». Mi corazón late con tal violencia que me tiembla una pierna y muevo el pie de arriba para abajo por mera ansiedad.

«Que termine la junta, que termine la concentración, que el _shinkansen_ me dispare lejos de Tokio».

.

.

Tengo miedo. No solo eso: estoy aterrorizado. Por un momento, pienso que si Iwa-chan estuviera conmigo, sin duda alguna, me daría el valor que necesito; no obstante, eso sería engañarme, debido a que Hajime es quien me aterroriza.

«Cómo cambian las cosas, Iwa-chan», le dijo a mi Iwaizumi imaginario, «buscarte debería reconfortarme, pero en realidad me siento miserable, te tengo miedo a pesar de que cuando teníamos diez años menos eras mi amuleto de buena suerte… pero, ¿a quién quiero mentir?, siempre que te enojabas, aunque te vieras tan tierno y justo, provocabas en mí algo de temor; internamente me decía: "ah, Tooru, nunca debes hacerlo rabiar de verdad"».

Ni siquiera recuerdo si me despedí de mis compañeros tras la concentración. Fueron un par de días intensos en donde me costó muchísimo estar atento. Mis metas eran mostrarle al entrenador los resultados de la rehabilitación y, al mismo tiempo, lograr pasar desapercibido. Que nadie me dijera: «oye, Oikawa, ¿verdad que tienes la mente en otra parte?». O si no: «¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?, ¿acaso en la región de Kansai?».

El odioso de Tobio-chan fue el único que se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en años, mi prioridad no era estar en el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, como es socialmente incapaz de expresarse con claridad, su único acercamiento fue para pedirme que le enseñara cómo mejorar su saque. Cuando accedí, abrió los ojos al doble, como incrédulo, y yo le sonreí con brusquedad, lo que le causó un sonrojo ridículo.

Tobio-san es un odioso genio del vóleibol que va en ascenso. Cada vez que pestañeo me supera una y otra vez a pesar de lo mucho que me esfuerzo por permanecer en las grandes ligas. Pero estoy cansado y sé que voy en declive… no es que eso esté tan mal, mi tiempo está contado, tal vez no hice historia, pero ahí estuve y brillé con luz propia, ¿no es así, Iwa-chan?... además, ¿no fuiste tú quien comentó que Tobio-chan era mi discípulo?, quizás, a través de él, yo pueda seguir resplandeciendo…

Fuera de esa conversación con Tobio y de haberle sacado la lengua a Ushiwaka, no recuerdo haber hecho nada de provecho. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que me dijo el entrenador, aunque, probablemente, para el próximo torneo sólo esté apoyando con los saques. Y eso está bien, creo, porque ahora mismo mi cabeza está trabajando en mi misión de recuperar a Hajime. Quiero abrazarlo… «quiero abrazarte, Iwa-chan».

Quiero un abrazo fuerte, sincero… sé que eso me dará la paz que necesito, sé que con ello nos perdonaremos; No obstante, yo creo que estás enojado y, en lugar de abrazarme, sospecho que me golpearás.

«¡Estoy listo!», te digo a ti, mi Hajime, «estoy preparado para un puñetazo, ¡o qué va!, seguramente se tratará de un cabezazo que me sacará sangre de la nariz, ¡estoy preparado, Iwa-chan!».

Echo tanto de menos a Hajime que, por pensar en él, no me doy cuenta de cómo es que llegué a la estación de Tokio para tomar el _shinkansen_. A eso se le llama _ausencias dispersas_ , me lo explicó un amigo neurólogo justo después de que me diagnosticaron. Siempre que traigo la cabeza por otro lado y cuando el presente se descontinua, hago cosas sin darme cuenta, llego a lugares sin enterarme. Se dice que es un tipo de epilepsia funcional, porque después de todo, a pesar de que no tengo conciencia, sigo automatizando correctamente mis funciones, como un robot.

«¡Soy un robot por ti, Iwa-chan!».

Observo el boleto del _Tokaido Shinkansen_. Por suerte, compré un ticket para el tren _Hikari_ y no para el _Kodama_ , que va deteniéndose por los pueblos más pequeños y apenas va a 258 kilómetros por hora. El Hikari, en cambio, va a 320 kilómetros por hora y sólo se detiene en Shinagawa, Shin-Yokohama y Nagoya.

Veo los horarios con impaciencia. Los cinco minutos que espero me parecen más largos que toda la concentración de la selección. Siento el peso de mi mochila en la espalda. Llevo tres cambios de ropa ensartados a presión además de la billetera, una botella de agua y el cargador del celular, que guardo en mi bolsillo con recelo. Quiero ver el mensaje de Matsukawa, porque sé que ahí vienen tus datos, Iwa-chan, pero a la vez me siento un perdedor por no haberte encontrado por mí mismo.

En realidad, me cuesta mucho trabajo admitirlo, pero si no fuera por Makki y Mattsun, yo quizás no estaría el día de hoy yéndote a buscar. No te he avisado, pero es probable que nuestros amigos te hayan puesto en aviso de que por fin he decidido ir a verte.

Si no fuera por los consejos de Makki, que ha tratado de adoptar tu rol, yo sería un perdedor menos enterado de mis fracasos. Si Mattsun no me contara de sus viajes a Kioto, tú serías una sombra lejana, Iwa-chan, y tu ausencia terminaría por carcomerme. Así que, aunque me sienta miserable por no haberte encontrado por mí mismo, le agradezco a nuestros amigos por nunca abandonar los recuerdos de cuando éramos inseparables… «¿tú crees, Iwa-chan, que podremos volver a ser lo éramos?, ¿será que tu "yo de 28 años" será tan cercano a mí como cuando teníamos 18?».

No tengo la más remota idea de cómo vayas a contestarme esas preguntas y ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de hacerlas. Los adultos somos cobardes, quizás por eso la mayoría de los _shonen manga_ tienen de protagonistas a los adolescentes. Cuando llegas a la madurez, es como si parte de nuestra esencia se desfalleciera para convertirse en recuerdo. Te pongo un ejemplo, Iwa-chan, ¿recuerdas que de niño quería ser astronauta?, para ser más precisos: quería ser el primer voleibolista profesional en ir al espacio. Y ese pensamiento me parecía natural y alcanzable, como si los obstáculos no fueran abismos, sino simples torneos…

«Dices eso, ¿pero acaso pudimos vencer al Shiratorizawa, _Mierdakawa_?», imagino que me dices.

«Es verdad… ni siquiera pudimos contra Ushiwaka y ahora que lo veo en forma plena, en la capitanía de la selección japonesa, es todavía más imposible vencerlo», te contesto, «aunque ese no es el punto, yo sólo quería hacerte ver que cuando éramos niños y adolescentes, todo nos parecía posible y ahora no… y, al final, es por eso que los protagonistas de todas las historias de superación personal de los mangas son sobre gente joven».

«Estás delirando, _Idiotakawa_ , ¿por qué mejor no te ubicas en tu realidad?, acaba de llegar el tren bala, ¿no ibas a buscarme?».

Sacudo la cabeza. De nuevo me ausenté de donde estaba. En efecto, el tren está por salir y toda la gente que se enfiló para abordar, ya lo ha hecho.

—¡Ah! —alcanzo a quejarme antes de saltar a un vagón cualquiera. Me fijo en el boleto y respiro al darme cuenta de que no hay numeración que indique dónde debo sentarme, por lo que lo único que requiero es buscar un asiento libre.

Me ofusco cuando noto que los asientos ubicados al costado de las ventanillas están ocupados… quería ir viendo por la ventana, buscar a _Fuji-san_ y quedarme observando esa imperiosa montaña que es uno de los máximos símbolos de nuestra nación, ¿a ti también te gustaría admirar lo hermoso que es el Monte Fuji junto a mí, verdad Iwa-chan?

A Hajime le gustaba más que a mí apreciar la naturaleza. No sólo era un campeón cazador de bichos, sino que era un maestro en el arte de trepar árboles y encontrar los hongos más raros del mundo. A veces, por las tardes, lo podía observar con su intensa mirada puesta en el atardecer. No sonreía ni parecía deleitado, sólo arrugaba las cejas y sus ojos se concentraban al máximo, como si estuviera cumpliendo con un mandato imperial.

Para evitarme problemas, me senté en el primer libre lugar que vi. Miento, fue en el segundo. El primer sitio que vi libre estaba al costado de una anciana que llevaba a un bebé en sus rodillas… no tenía ganas de lidiar con gente mayor ni con llantos de niños, ya que eso era lo que veía todos los días en el hospital. Preferí sentarme al lado de un joven, o eso me pareció, porque no pude distinguirle la cara, la cual llevaba casi pegada al celular. Tenía largos cabellos oscuros y estaba encogido en el asiento de la ventanilla. No llevaba puestos audífonos, pero al menos llevaba su dispositivo en _mute_.

El _shinkansen_ comenzó a moverse con suavidad. El boletero pasó tiempo después para sellar los tickets y ofrecernos aperitivos. Como el chico de al lado no decía nada y como yo soy un ente sociable por naturaleza, compré dos pudines, uno para él y otro para mí.

—Oye, chico, ¿no te apetece un pudín? —pregunté con soltura, sin dudar que podría adaptarme al carácter de ese adolescente _gamer_.

Estaba flacucho, con los hombros enjutados. Ni hablar, las nuevas generaciones ya no hacían deporte y ese pobre diablo era la muestra de ello. El chico bufó. Primero pensé que era por maleducado, luego me di cuenta de que había hecho _game over_ en su pantalla.

—¡Ah, mira, Fuji-san! —dije, apuntando a la montaña, mientras seguía estirando mi brazo para que cogiera de una vez el maldito pudín.

El chico por fin se enderezó. Vio al Monte Fuji con indiferencia y luego me volteó a ver. Tenía los ojos color ámbar y un rostro de lo más sincero, lo cual lo hacía escalofriante. Su cara de tedio daba un poco de miedo, era como si con los gestos pudiera expresar varias emociones de desagrado a la vez. Para el colmo, sus cabellos estaban demasiado oscuros y grasientos.

Agarró el pudín, porque parecía incomodarle que tuviera la mano estirada. Dejó salir el aire que tenía atrapado en los pulmones y, poco después, el pitido de su celular indicó que se le había agotado la batería, lo que terminó por desinflar a ese extraño ser humano.

—¿No traes cargador? —le pregunté, al notar su decepción.

El chico negó.

De inmediato, busqué en mi mochila y le cedí el mío. El chico alzó una ceja y puso a cargar el celular en los enchufes que traía el tren. Me sentí mejor persona. Era un hecho que era bueno hasta para congeniar con los introvertidos, ¿no lo crees así, Iwa-chan?

« _Basurakawa_ , ¿es que no te das cuenta siquiera con quién estás hablando?», eso escucho que me dice Iwaizumi, pero no le hago caso. Mi compañero de asiento parece muy ocupado acomodando su celular para que no se caiga. En su otra mano sostiene el pudín como si le estorbaba.

Alzo la mirada, pero el Fuji-san ya no se ve. Maldita neblina, malditas nubes… ¿será que va a llover?

—Gracias, Oikawa-san —dice por fin mi compañero y yo grito por dentro.

—¡ _Waaa_! ¡Me conoces! ¡Me conoces!, ¡espera! —¿de dónde podría conocerme este chicuelo?, en el único ámbito donde soy famoso es en el vóleibol, aunque es verdad que hace algunos años hice algunas publicidades como modelo pero…

—Número 5, Oikawa Toru.

—¡Eres fan del vóley!, ni hablar, ¡muy bien!, ¡que gente de tu edad se interese por el deporte es muy saludable, _shonen-kun_!

El joven entrecierra los ojos, ofendido. El _Hikari_ hace una parada, entran dos personas más y luego reinicia la marcha.

—En realidad, Oikawa-san, sólo tengo un año menos que tú. —Eso dice antes de mirar hacia la ventana y volver a encogerse como oruga.

Yo me rasco la cabeza.

«¿La cagué, Iwa-chan?», le pregunto al Hajime de mi conciencia.

«La cagaste», reitera mi amigo, con su voz adolescente.

Me le quedo mirando a mi pudín, sin estar seguro de qué hacer a continuación. En realidad, es un cumplido que te calculen menos edad. A mí, por ejemplo, nadie me echaría más de 25 años. A mí no me han salido 29 canas, como a Makki. Mi vello facial no es de un oso, como en el caso de Mattsun y, en definitiva, no tengo la presencia de un padre de familia, como Kindaichi.

—¿No vas a comerte el pudín? —pregunto, indignado, sin tomar en cuenta que yo tampoco he comido el mío.

«¡Espera un momento!… ¡el pudín! ¡La clave es el pudín, Iwa-chan!», se me iluminan los ojos y me echo a reír. Ni hablar, ¡es el _pudín_!

—¡Kozume-chan! ¡eres Kozume Kenma, el _pudín-chan_!

Kozume me mira con desconfianza. Enfurruña la boca. Las caras que pone son lo máximo.

—¡No te reconocía sin tu cabello de pudín! —sinceré —. Te ves lúgubre con esa cabellera oscura, ¡das miedo!, pareces un adolescente enojado con la vida.

Kozume asiente, como si estuviera impuesto a causar esas impresiones. No dice nada más, yo empiezo hablar sin parar.

Le pregunto si todavía apoya a la selección nacional, pero no me contesta, por lo que me hago una idea negativa. Es verdad que no lo he visto en las concentraciones desde hace años y también es cierto que ni siquiera cuando estaba ahí le ponía atención. Kozume Kenma no es jugador profesional, sin embargo, durante los Juegos Olímpicos fue contratado como auxiliar del entrenador. Al parecer, lo de él eran las estrategias, o eso fue lo que me dijo un amigo periodista. Recuerdo que mencionó: «¿Crees que la estrategia contra Italia en los cuartos de final fue cosa del _coach_?, ¡por supuesto que no!, fue obra de Kenma».

A lo mejor así fue, pero a _Pudín-chan_ lo vi pocas veces en la cancha, al lado del entrenador. La imagen que tengo de él es la de un muchacho retraído, tímido, con mirada de gato y cabello con mechas californianas.

—Deberías pintarte el cabello —le digo, recordando su viejo _look_.

Kenma abre su maleta y me muestra un tinte color rubio. Yo quedo boquiabierto de la impresión, ¿qué clase de persona carga con un tinte en su maleta cuando va de viaje a Kansai?

—¿A dónde vas, Kozume-chan?

—A Kioto.

—¡Yo también!, ¿no irás a teñirte el cabello en la estación, verdad Kozume-chan?

Me mira y me muestra de nuevo su cara amargosa, yo le sonrío.

—Voy a buscar a mi mejor amigo —le digo al final.

— _Mh_ , yo también voy a hacer una visita.

—¿A tu mejor amigo?, ¿y tiemblas de miedo, como yo?

Kozume Kenma se queda mirando con fuerza mis ojos y ya sé que es ridículo, pero eso hace que se me remoje la mirada.

—No —finalmente comentó —. Yo no tiemblo.

Kozume-chan abrió el pudín y le dio una probada, sentí que esa pequeña acción fue un gesto de amabilidad de su parte. Yo lamí el mío con desesperación, tratando de controlarme. Para cuando llegamos a Nagoya, Kozume-chan dormitaba abrazado al celular y yo lloraba por dentro.

Tengo tanto miedo de que me rechaces, Iwa-chan. Tengo tanto miedo, que incluso alguien como Kozume-chan puede ver a través de mis ojos… por eso, cuando por fin llegamos a la estación de Kioto, a pesar de que tiene a dos de sus amigos esperándole, es el mismo Kenma quien me ofrece su contacto.

— _Mh_ , esta es la dirección del departamento de Tora y Fukunaga —explica, apuntando la dirección en el reverso de su tarjeta de presentación.

—¡Kenma! ¿Por qué ofreces mi casa como si fuera tuya? —dice un hombre con peinado de mohicano.

—Hasta luego, _Shakespeare_ —se despide el tercero en cuestión. No entiendo por qué ha dicho eso, aunque no hago esfuerzo por comprenderle, después de todo, tampoco es que su cara o sus intenciones me digan algo.

 _Pudín-chan_ me cede su tarjeta y se despide, otra vez incómodo por tener que mostrarse social conmigo. Recuerdo, por unos instantes, que además de ser estratega de equipos profesionales, ese chico y sus amigos jugaban vóleibol en la preparatoria… de hecho, fueron unos de los rivales del Karasuno aquel último nacional de mi tercer año de instituto. Vi ese partido contigo, Iwa-chan, «para mi desgracia, fue un excelente partido, ¿cierto?».

—Kozume-chan, ten por seguro que dejaré de temblar de miedo cuando encuentre a mi mejor amigo.

Kenma se voltea brevemente, no obstante, seguramente no sabe a lo que me refiero, por eso rápidamente agrego: —¡No te olvides de teñirte el cabello!

No se ríe ni nada, sus ojos color ámbar se parecen a los de un felino. Los gatos son animales voluntariosos, como Kozume-chan, pero de alguna manera, el simple hecho de que su mirada se cruce con la mía me reconforta, después de todo, es gracias a él que mi viaje en el _Hikari_ fue menos desagradable.

La tarjeta de Kozume Kenma informa que es _tester_ en una empresa de tecnología. Kunimi-chan… ¿acaso no tiene un puesto de informática en la misma compañía?... suspiro antes de guardarme los datos en el bolsillo, donde palpo el celular.

Ha sonado un par de veces, pero aún no me atrevo a revisar la bandeja de entrada para ver el mensaje con los datos de Hajime.

— _Toilet_ … —el letrero de un sanitario me distrae. Entro sin tener ganas de ir. Cuando me encierro en un cubículo, me siento en el escusado, me tapo la cara con las manos y todo el llanto que tenía atorado por dentro, empieza a salir a borbotones.

.

.

Quiero que Iwa-chan me sonría, como antaño. Sin embargo, jamás podré sentir la pureza de la amistad de Iwaizumi nuevamente en mi regazo. Nuestra relación está empañada y, a pesar de que hablo con el Hajime de mi imaginación, sé que las cosas no volverán a ser como antes.

«Es tu culpa, Iwa-chan. Siempre me tuviste muy mal impuesto. Me ayudabas y te mostrabas firme, ¿cómo entonces podría haberme dado cuenta de que te estabas rompiendo?».

Soy una persona egoísta… y, a pesar de que no era un mal capitán porque me esforzaba en sacar lo mejor de los demás, el liderazgo moral de mis equipos siempre recayó en Iwaizumi Hajime. El honor y la fuerza estaban del lado de Iwa-chan, porque, para ser honestos, era yo quien la cagaba constantemente cuando me sentía vencido por mis limitaciones.

Iwa-chan, aunque nunca te lo haya dicho en voz alta, quiero que entiendas que tú eras mi héroe: cuando estuve a punto de lastimar a Tobio-chan en la escuela media, tú me lo quistaste de encima; cuando me autodestruía con esas prácticas interminables, tú me detuviste; cuando pasaba horas de sueño tratando de encontrar la clave para vencer a los rivales, tú eras mi madre.

Sin embargo, aquella vez, cuando me enceguecí y trepé por tu cuerpo, dispuesto a todo, tú me lo permitiste: no me quitaste de encima, no me detuviste y, en definitiva, no actuaste como mi madre. A pesar de tu ira, tu tristeza y tu desesperación, me dejaste hacerte el amor con toda la intensidad que encontré en mi cuerpo. Me dejaste lamer tu sudor, morderte los labios, retorcerme en tu pecho y jalarte el cabello. Gemiste a mi lado y nos dejamos caer en el abismo juntos.

No hay modo de que olvide esas sensaciones, No obstante, tu silueta se desdibuja cada vez más y tus expresiones, tan lejanas, regresan a mí con sutileza, como si las hubieran editado con un filtro corroído.

Esa noche eras la peor versión de Iwaizumi Hajime que había visto en mi vida. Quizás fue por ello que me aproveché de ti. Tal vez, fue por eso por lo que no pude volver a verte: «Iwa-chan, tú y yo no éramos una historia de amor apasionado, éramos una amistad inseparable».

¿Te acuerdas?, apenas estábamos en marzo, pero las veredas ya estaban tapizadas de pétalos acaecidos, por lo que, durante nuestra graduación, una olorosa capa de flores de cerezo cubría las banquetas del instituto. Recuerdo que sentí que la primavera tenía prisa en convertirnos en adultos.

Aquel día en que nos graduamos, estaba despeinado por culpa del birrete y, para el colmo, no me había gustado el diseño del diploma que nos habían entregado como prueba infalible de que habíamos terminado la preparatoria. Le dije a Makki: «¿Es que acaso no podría haber sido un poco más emocionante?». La misma ceremonia de fin de cursos me había parecido insípida, como todos los días que le siguieron a nuestra derrota en el torneo regional del vóley. Después de que perdimos contra el Karasuno, mi vida estudiantil cesó, fue como si la perspectiva de un mejor futuro se hubiera truncado. Para mí, fue el comienzo del presente continuo; para ti, Iwaizumi, fue el anuncio de tu destierro.

«¿Es que de verdad eso es todo?», insistí esta vez a Mattsun, pero éste no supo qué responderme inmediatamente. Issei se la pensó antes, luego me dijo: «¿Te sientes así porque no dejamos ningún trofeo de primer lugar en las vitrinas?». Apreté los puños. Sí. Era eso. Era verdad que yo había ganado premios como el mejor colocador de la prefectura, sin embargo, los únicos títulos que habíamos ganado como equipo eran segundos lugares, los cuales eran insuficientes, degolladores, dolorosos.

A pesar de la calurosa despedida protagonizada por nuestros _kohai_ del club de vóleibol y mi club de fans, los cuatro —Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Iwaizumi y yo— estábamos desinflados, recargados en la puerta de entrada del instituto, cuando compañeros de generación nos propusieron ir a una fiesta de fin de curso, donde habría bebidas alcohólicas a pesar de ser menores de edad. Acepté de inmediato por la insatisfacción que sentía: era, para mí, la última aventura antes de iniciar la universidad. Iwa-chan, tampoco tú te negaste, aunque posiblemente fue porque te hice un berrinche público para que no me negaras tu compañía.

«¿¡No te das cuenta de que nos quedan pocos días juntos, Iwa-chan!?», te chillé, golpeándote con el diploma, «¿Por qué tenías que fallar miserablemente los exámenes de admisión?».

A ti se te frunció la frente, se me figuró que te sentías incómodo. Por ese entonces, pensaba que tu fracaso escolar era algo que tenías asumido y superado; de hecho, ingenuamente creía que habías fallado el examen por alguna indigestión, pero ahora estoy seguro de que había una razón oculta, una que nunca me confiaste.

«Es verdad que nunca volveremos a ser camaradas en el mismo equipo y en la misma escuela, pero voy a esperarte en Tokio para el próximo año, Iwa-chan, ¡no quiero pretextos!».

A decir verdad y, contándolo lo más imparcialmente posible, desde que perdimos contra Tobio-chan y el enano, fue que Iwaizumi Hajime empezó a flaquear en todos los ámbitos de su vida. Se hizo más callado, comenzó a desaparecerse de mi vista más a menudo y, de repente, falló miserablemente sus exámenes escolares. Fuimos juntos a aplicar la prueba y, de reojo, vi cómo Hajime se apretaba la cabeza, el vientre y los brazos en lugar de rellenar las respuestas. «¿Pues qué desayunaste? ¿Te cayó mal la cena? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?», fue lo único que le pregunté después de terminar el examen. Me faltó preguntarle algo, como: «¿Iwa-chan, te duele el corazón?».

Todos esos meses, parecía que Iwa-chan estaba ausente, no obstante, a mí no se me ocurría cómo animarlo… estaba demasiado ensimismado en mis propios problemas, por eso me perdía en mí mismo: entrenaba como enajenado, _stalkeaba_ los partidos del Karasuno y estudiaba de forma metódica para asegurar mi acceso a una buena universidad tokiota que previamente me había ofrecido media beca deportiva. Con 18 años, quería decirle al mundo: «¡Oye, _Mundo_!, ¡en especial _ustedes_ , Ushiwaka y Tobio-chan!, ¡yo no he acabado con el vóleibol!, ¡no importa que no haya ido al torneo nacional en el instituto, en definitiva, jugaré en las grandes ligas y los derrotaré!".

El deporte y los estudios me envolvían por completo y me ayudaban a olvidar mis fracasos. Para mi suerte, mi ex novia me citaba con regularidad en su casa y, aunque sabía que parte de ella me odiaba, al final siempre me permitía tener sexo, lo que me ayudaba a liberar el estrés.

«Perdóname, Iwa-chan, es hasta hoy que me doy cuenta de lo mal que estabas», le digo a Hajime-imaginario mientras moqueo en el _toilet_ de la estación de Kioto, «¿cómo no me di cuenta de que ya no entrenabas? ¿por qué me tomé a la ligera tu fracaso en los estudios?, ¿por qué estabas tan acomplejado, si eras el mejor de todos?, ¿era porque fallamos aquel perfecto remate? ¿o quizás porque no tenías éxito con las chicas y seguías virgen?».

Cuando bebíamos, en la fiesta de graduación, Iwa-chan jugaba vencidas con Hanamaki y todos vituperaban alrededor. Matsukawa parecía presenciar un milagro, pues por primera vez en la historia del instituto, todo indicaba que Hajime iba a perder.

Mientras sorbía la _biiru_ , yo tenía los ojos encandilados y la indignación crecía mientras Iwaizumi flaqueaba y el brazo pálido de Makki tomaba ventaja.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Iwa-chan? —le grité, exasperado —. ¿Vas a dejar que Makki te gane?, ¡eres un fracaso, Iwa-chan!

Hajime gruñó. Por un instante, me dirigió una mirada herida que no comprendí.

—Ya, de verdad, ¿cuál es tu problema?, ¡Iwa-chan, esto es autosabotaje!, ¡te estás convirtiendo en un perdedor en todo sentido de la regla! —me burlé.

Tenía que ser una broma: Iwaizumi era el chico más masculino y fuerte del colegio, tenía qué mantener esa reputación para que se convirtiera en una leyenda del _Aoba Johsai_. ¡Ni hablar!, _Perro-Loco_ se habría vuelto loco si hubiera estado presenciando ese momento.

Matsukawa me indicó silencio. Yo… de ninguna manera pensé que mis palabras podían haber herido a mi mejor amigo. Hajime era el chico más ecuánime del instituto. No sólo eso, también era el más sincero. Mis insultos siempre se le habían resbalado. Mantuve con firmeza mi posición, pero algo en la mirada de Iwa-chan estaba cambiando en esos instantes.

De modo que el apriete de sus manos perdió aún más fuerza. Makki, que llevaba su cabello color durazno todo sudado, sintió debilidad en Iwaizumi y soltó el amarre, rehusándose a finalizar el encuentro.

—Así no, Iwaizumi —le dijo Takahiro, antes de soltarle la mano —. Voy a ganarte cuando estés usando todo tu poder… nuestra rivalidad es importante para mí, ¿te enteras?

Iwa-chan asintió, dejando salir el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones. Alrededor nuestro se oían cotilleos sobre el exceso de tensión que se estaba gestando entre nosotros. Honestamente, no entendía cuál era el problema, por eso me quejé:

—¿Qué diablos es esta mala vibra que tienen todos?

—¿Cómo preguntas eso si es justamente tu culpa? —rezongó Makki, levantándose de la silla. Se acercó a mi oído, susurró: —. Siempre pensé que eras bueno leyendo el entorno, pero te falla con Iwaizumi.

—Tienes que trabajar en ello —anexó Matsukawa, como si me hubiera leído la mente. Ambos dieron media vuelta y se pusieron a platicar con _Yudacchi_.

Miré a Iwa-chan, pero éste lo que hizo fue tomarse el resto de su cerveza de un solo trago, desviándome su intensa mirada agrietada por hilos de sangre.

Me senté a su lado. «A tu lado, Iwa-chan». Sin embargo, me quedé callado, como si reflexionara sobre qué debía decirte y qué no. Bien, sospechaba que estabas deprimido, ¿y quién no lo estaría en tu posición?, habías fallado en tu club y en la escuela. Lo que era peor: considerabas que me habías fallado a mí. Eso es lo que tú creías, ¿no es así?, podría apostar que ese era el problema.

Tu cabeza estaba hinchada de tanto pensar cosas como: «¿Qué habría sido de Oikawa si hubiera ido al Shiratorizawa?, ¿habría ido al nacional al menos en una ocasión?». O si no: «Si no hubiera fallado, si hubiera sido un mejor _ace_ , ¿el Seijoh habría alcanzado un triunfo?». Sabías que había llorado por nuestro fracaso y te culpabas por ello ¿cierto?, no obstante, ¿y tus lágrimas?, ¿es que nunca pensaste en tu propio llanto?

Era un buen conversador con Hajime, pero no pude decirle nada para animarlo. En cambio, él tomó la iniciativa tras tomarse otra _biiru_ máscon avidez; la ingesta de la bebida amarga parecía ser un detonador de valor en su caso. Gruñó, tomó aire y, mirándome a los ojos, me dijo lo siguiente:

—Si el equipo hubiera tenido un mejor _ace_ …

—Cállate, eres el mejor _ace_ que pude tener —contraataqué pronto, no pensaba dejarlo finalizar la idea.

—Si hubieras ido al Shiratorizawa…

—¡Iwa-chan, deja de decir pendejadas!, ¡ya lo platicamos!, perdimos contra los cuervos porque, en esa ocasión, no fuimos los seis mejores, ¡pero sólo por un pelo! ¡Casi lo logramos!, ¡tú estuviste perfecto!

Iwaizumi agarró otra bebida más de la hielera. Se sentó y se la empinó con prisa, como si quisiera sentirse borracho cuanto antes. A mí me pareció un exceso, no obstante, también abrí un nuevo bote y, mientras la fiesta crecía en ruidos y risas, sentí que por dentro implosionaba, porque no tenía idea de qué decir, porque por primera vez no sabía lo que estaba pensando mi mejor amigo. Debía tratarse de un mal chiste: ¿Iwaizumi siendo derrotista? ¿Iwaizumi auto-compadeciéndose?, ¡ _uf_!, ¡qué broma!

—Oikawa, nunca debimos jugar vóleibol juntos —lo susurró tras eructar. Abrí la boca, incrédulo, y fijé mi mirada en él. Sus mejillas no estaban arreboladas, más bien, su rostro estaba paliducho, pero lo atribuí a la mala iluminación del sótano de la casa donde se celebraba la reunión.

Me encabroné, porque para mí, esas frases fueron peor que todos los regaños y golpes que me había dado Hajime en la vida. Lo empujé, tumbando un par de vasos y haciendo que los cristales de éstos se esparcieran por el suelo. Un par de chicas gritó y coreó mi nombre.

—¡Repítelo, si te atreves! —¿Cómo pudiste decir eso, Iwa-chan, si siempre habíamos sido inseparables?; además, días atrás habías dicho que estabas orgulloso de haber sido mi compañero, ¿por qué ahora te retractabas así?

Mi corazón comenzó a resonar tan fuerte, que superó el volumen de la música _J-rock_ que se oía de fondo. Latía con tanta intensidad, que ansiaba golpearme el lado izquierdo del pecho, para apaciguarme. Apreté los dientes y los mostré. Hajime estaba poniéndose ebrio y por eso estaba diciendo tonterías… estaba deprimido por haber fallado los exámenes y haber perdido el partido, eso lo entendía, sin embargo, meterse con nuestra amistad no lo justificaba.

—Nunca debimos jugar juntos al vóleibol y nunca debimos ser amigos —machacó.

Lo declaró como si fuera una sentencia. Como si después de decirlo, fueran a venir los verdugos o carceleros para llevárselo a alguna celda. Yo lo sujeté de la camisa, lo zangoloteé y aventé al suelo con furia.

—¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa, Iwa-chan?!

—Tú lo dijiste, que soy un perdedor en toda regla. ¡Solo dije lo que has pensado todo este tiempo!

—¡Mentira! ¡Arrepiéntete de lo que has dicho!

Iwaizumi me hizo a un lado para incorporarse, aunque lo había tumbado con todo mi furor, era tan fuerte que apenas le había hecho cosquillas. Se levantó con el rostro más serio que nunca. Para ese entonces, todos los compañeros habían formado un círculo. Divisé que Makki, Mattsun y Yudacchi estaban listos para separarnos en caso de que nos engarzáramos en una pelea de verdad.

Parecía que el escenario donde estábamos era una puesta de teatro, no podía ser otra cosa. Ahora entiendo que estaba sensible por el alcohol que había ingerido, pero en aquel momento, me sentía muy cuerdo, como si mis reacciones fueran las más adecuadas y las de Iwaizumi las más idiotas que pudieran existir.

No entendía lo febril que podía ser la pasión de un adolescente. No podía caberme en la cabeza la idea de que Iwaizumi me odiara o estuviera descontento con lo que éramos y lo que habíamos sido durante los últimos diez años. Y no, no iba a permitir que se metiera con ese «nosotros» del cual cuidaba recelosamente dentro de mis afectos.

Estaba prohibido arrepentirse; por eso, no vi a través de sus ojos inyectados en sangre que él tenía otras emociones consumiéndole el cuerpo. Quizás, antes que yo, Iwa-chan deseaba algo que creía prohibido y, por lo mismo, sentía que lo más razonable a su juicio era borrarme del mapa. O no sé. Porque ideas me vienen a montones pero nunca sabré la verdad auténtica, aunque el Iwa-chan adulto se sincere… aquella noche, lo único que sé que Hajime tenía claro era la obsesión de finiquitar lo que habíamos sido y lo que estábamos destinados a ser. «¿Era eso, Iwa-chan?, ¿o simplemente enfrentabas un complejo de inferioridad?».

—Retráctate, Iwa-chan, ¡sabes que somos los mejores amigos! —chillé. Quise sonar agresivo, pero, en realidad, recuerdo que estaba desesperado. Me aterró que Iwaizumi hiciera esas declaraciones, el miedo de perderlo comenzó a hacerse palpable en el aire que respiraba. Y, hoy en día, lo irónico es que ahora siento pánico de recuperarlo «de recuperarte, Iwa-chan».

—Oikawa, debiste ir al Shiratorizawa.

Hajime esperaba un puñetazo de mi parte. Sabía muy bien que meter a Ushiwaka y poner en duda mis decisiones de vida me alteraría, aunque, si yo lo hubiera golpeado, le habría dado la razón. Y esa vez, por primera vez quizás, Iwa-chan estaba equivocado. Así que me tragué mis ánimos de golpearle, se me remojaron los ojos y traté de controlarme.

—Iwa-chan está ebrio y cabizbajo, ¡ni hablar!, ya no le den más alcohol, que se está volviendo loco y dice puros disparates —traté de dirigirme al resto de mis compañeros y no a él. Puede que haya sido una estrategia muy pobre, aunque todavía considero que fue la mejor opción para desviar el enfrentamiento —. ¡Es hora de ir a casa!

Intenté tomar del brazo a Hajime y miré a mis camaradas para indicarles que me ayudaran, sin embargo, mi mejor amigo soltó mi agarre, como si me aborreciera. Estaba molesto de que le hubiera ignorado. Aunque, de ninguna manera existía la posibilidad de que yo mintiera y aceptara que debí haber asistido a otra escuela para "brillar" más en el vóleibol individualista.

¡El _Aoba Johsai_ era excelente!, la camaradería, la complicidad, el nivel deportivo, los amigos, los rivales, las fans… no habría cambiado nada. «¡Joder, Iwa-chan, jamás podrías haber sido suplantado por alguien más!, ¡Mierda, Iwa-chan!, ¿es que tú no creías que éramos un combo?».

Iwaizumi me dio la espalda, dio más tragos a su bebida y yo intenté quitársela, lo que terminó de enfurecerlo. Sentí el cabezazo de Hajime e en el puente de la nariz. Tras caer boca abajo contra el suelo, un pequeño caudal de sangre comenzó a emanar de uno de mis cornetes, lo que me distrajo. En pocos segundos, ya tenía a un grupo de niñas de mi club de fans, ofreciéndome sus pañuelos envueltos en hielo. En un par de minutos más, mis amigos habían comenzado a discutir y la voz alterada de Hajime había desaparecido, para dar paso de nuevamente a las nuevas rolas de _Asian Kung Fu Generation_ y _L'Arc en ciel._

Me mantuve silente hasta que paró la hemorragia y me liberé de las chicas. No obstante, en cuanto Makki y Mattsun se sentaron a mi lado, me puse verborreico. No tengo idea de qué les dije, probablemente me quejé de la actitud de Iwa-chan ante ellos o les lloriqueé por lo que estaba pasando. Mattsun, impasible, asentía cada determinado tiempo; Makki en cambio, negaba, como si quisiera que me callara la boca. Yo, cuando estaba alterado, no sabía silenciarme, sino que era Iwa-chan quien ordinariamente me cerraba la boca.

—¿Dónde está Yudacchi? —les pregunté de improviso, recordando que ellos estaban con Yuda Kaneo, nuestro compañero y líder de la porra —¡Él seguramente me daría la razón!

—Se ha marchado con Iwaizumi —informó Hanamaki.

—Me alegro, así Iwa-chan llegará bien a su casa, ¡el alcohol es el demonio! —contrario a mis insultos contra la cerveza, yo ya estaba tomándome la quinta de la noche a pesar de que, a cada trago, aborrecía más ese sabor.

Todavía ahora, con 28 años, soy un pésimo bebedor. Tengo poca tolerancia y no me gusta el sabor del sake ni de la cerveza. Cuando tengo que beber, casi siempre por motivos sociales, me empino vasos de vodka con jugo de uva hasta el punto de sentir entumecimiento en mis extremidades y vértigo en el pecho. Es verdad que a veces me enredo con alguna chica, pero nunca pasa a mayores porque no me lo permito, no después de seguir lidiando con un desliz del pasado.

Porque sí. El presente continuo se deriva de un error mío. Iwa-chan actuó como un imbécil inseguro en esa fiesta de graduación y considero que nuestra pelea fue más su culpa que la mía, pero, lo que pasó después, fue en esencia mi pecado, mi apocalipsis.

—Te acompañaremos a tu casa —uno de los dos, no recuerdo si fue Makki o Mattsun, me hizo esa proposición —. Te quejas de Iwaizumi, aun así has tomado más de lo que deberías.

Seguramente fue Makki, porque recuerdo que Mattsun también estaba bebiendo, aunque en menor proporción. Asentí, sin estar convencido del todo. Tenía ganas de llorar y me sentía muy frustrado. Anteriormente, sí que había tenido desavenencias con Hajime, pero nuestra pelea de esa tarde no tenía nada que ver con nuestros pleitos infantiles.

«Iwa-chan, ¿querías romper nuestro vínculo? ¿Te das cuenta de que no lo lograste, porque diez años después, nos seguimos buscando?».

Sentía en el vientre una extraña sensación de calor derivada de la ira, era un hormigueo punzante, incómodo. Las mejillas calientes y la frente adolorida me daban una presencia turbada, como si estuviera fiebre y tuviera que irme a la cama. Mattsun recargó uno de mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y Makki hizo lo mismo del otro lado. Nos despedimos, inclusive, me disculpé con los anfitriones, aunque no fui capaz de hacerles una reverencia.

—Tienes que ponerte sobrio, Oikawa —mandó Mattsun, a quien la cerveza no le había hecho el mismo efecto desastroso que a mí.

Le respondí que ya me sentía mejor, aunque en realidad estaba mintiendo. Para cuando me separé de ellos, fingí una sonrisa y me despedí con ahínco.

—Asegúrate de hacer las paces con Iwaizumi el día de mañana —recomendaron. Les asentí al instante y, sinceramente, mi intención fue de lo más honesta, porque nada deseaba más en esos momentos que aclarar las cosas con mi mejor amigo.

Por eso, tras verlos marchar, mi decisión fue ir a casa de Hajime para enfrentar nuestros problemas. Con las palmas, me abaniqué viento a los cachetes y me encaminé al baño público de un parque para vomitar las cervezas. Poco después me eché agua al rostro e hice —con torpeza— varias flexiones para vencer el mareo. Abotoné mi camisa ensangrentada y traté de acomodar mi cabello ondulado unos cuantos minutos. Cuando sentí que daba menos asco, me aventuré a caminar a la casa de Iwaizumi y, como no quería que sus familiares me vieran con esas fachas, me trepé por los árboles hasta la habitación de Iwa-chan, pero él no estaba ahí.

Renegué por dentro mientras me acomodaba en las ramas, para esperarlo. En teoría, ya debería de haber llegado, porque se había ido al menos varias horas antes que yo de la fiesta, ¿qué lo podía haber retrasado?

Saqué del bolsillo mi celular, cuyo fondo de pantalla era el de mi sobrino Takeru abrazando el balón de vóley que acababa de regalarle. Tras sonreírle a la imagen, por lo tierno que me resultaba, ingresé al LINE y le mandé un mensaje a Yudacchi, quien se había ido de la fiesta tras Hajime.

«Necesito hablar con Iwa-chan, ¿se va a quedar a dormir en tu casa, Yudacchi?», le escribí.

Kaneo estuvo escribiendo un mensaje por largo rato, sin embargo, en lugar de darle «enviar», lo que hizo fue llamarme. Contesté al primer sonido con un _moshi-moshi_ convulso y desentonado. Y no fue para menos, porque lo que escuché después, me cambió la vida para siempre.

.

.

He salido del _toilet_ porque varios empleados de limpieza me preguntaron si todo estaba en orden mientras estaba arrinconado en el escusado. Oriné sin querer orinar. Salivé y moqueé como lo hacía mi sobrino cuando era niño y alguien le negaba algún juguete. Me soné la nariz varias veces y, cuando vi el reloj, noté que había estado en esa cabina más de tres horas pensando en el pasado. El presente continuo, que agoniza en mis entrañas, no es más que un pretérito caduco. Se repite como videoclip en mi cabeza… me aferro a mis recuerdos, a mi versión de Iwaizumi, sin embargo, es justamente eso lo que me condena.

Al salir de los sanirarios, me miré al espejo y renegué de que los chicos no acostumbráramos a maquillarnos en la cotidianidad. Me veía horrible. Estaba colorado y los ojos se me habían hincado tanto, que parecían mucho más rasgados de lo que en realidad eran. Para el colmo, veía borroso y las pestañas me caían pesadas, bloqueándome la visión. Me puse las gafas. Eran de mi diseñador favorito, luego me acomodé la mochila en la espalda y comencé a vagar por la estación.

 _Kioto's station_ , como le decían los extranjeros, era considerada una de las estaciones de trenes más bella del mundo. Tenía centros comerciales, centenares de restaurantes, conexiones con buses, fuentes danzarinas, un jardín en la azotea y unas escaleras iluminadas, que mostraban toda clase de dibujos: la llegada de un tren, la floración de sakuras, unas coloridas sandías, centenares de hojas de maple flotando en el río, las explanadas nevadas de Hokkaido… Cada escalón formaba parte de un lienzo hipnótico, espectacular. Me senté en una esquina y pasé otro par de horas ahí, tratando de frenar las lágrimas para agarrar valor.

Era verdad que debía desahogarme toda la cobardía posible para llegar empoderado con Iwa-chan. Estaba bien rememorar todo aquello con el fin de reflexionar en mis fallas y en mis aciertos. Estaba bien prepararme, eso me dije, aunque en realidad lo que tenía era pánico: me sentía incapaz de buscar a mi amigo.

Todavía no era capaz de ver la dirección de Iwa-chan que me había proporcionado Issei. Todavía no planeaba donde debía hospedarme, ni qué debería hacer en Kioto. Todavía estaba paralizado y, a pesar de que Hajime Iwaizumi me había estado siguiendo la pista en los últimos diez años, no tenía idea de cómo actuar ante su presencia.

No paraba de preguntarme: «¿he venido solamente a que me perdones, Iwa-chan? ¿He venido porque quiero que seamos amigos inseparables otra vez?, ¿he venido porque te quiero?». El amor entre mejores amigos no es tan sencillo como lo muestran las historias románticas. A la «Amistad» se le subestima demasiado; al «Amor», en cambio, se le sobrevalora.

«¿Y qué es lo que tú querrás de mí, Iwa-chan?, me da terror que no coincidamos».

«¿Es en verdad quieres que te responda, Basurakawa?», mi Hajime imaginario cada vez habla más bajo, como si estuviera desapareciendo. Estoy a punto de vivir un final que conllevará un punto de partida. No sé si _sobreviviré-sobreviviré-sobreviviré_ , lo que sí me queda claro es que ya no habrá más presente continuo.

Mientras veía las escaleras luminosas de la estación de Kioto, me cené un pan de leche y un _Pocari._ «¡Mierda!», me dije, «los adultos de 28 años no deberíamos ser tan desatinados».

.

.

 _Lo recuerdo:_

No me lo creía. ¡No me lo podía creer! ¡Iwa-chan se había vuelto loco! ¡Y yo me había vuelto loco, también!

Me caí del árbol donde esperaba a Hajime tras recibir la llamada de Yudacchi. Aunque me lastimé la cadera, me levanté sin quejarme y eché a correr al «prostíbulo». Bien, lo admito, no era un «prostíbulo», sino un motel. Uno de los pocos que había en esa zona y que había visitado un par de veces. Yuda Kaneo me había dicho que Iwaizumi se acababa de marchar con una chica a ese lugar.

«¿Con qué chica?».

Como no quería responderme, lo presioné. Le dije que si creía que Hajime estaba haciendo algo mal, debía decírmelo por el mismo bien de Iwaizumi. Y, al final, cohibido, Yudacchi confesó el nombre de mi ex novia.

Y a mí se me revolvió todo dentro.

Ya no pasaban buses, así que apuré las piernas lo más que pude. En esos momentos, si soy sincero, no entendía bien lo que estaba sintiendo. Ahora comprendo que eran celos a una escala ridícula. No quería que Iwaizumi se acostara con mi ex chica, pero los celos no eran por ella, sino por él. «Lo sé, lo sé, suena trilladísimo».

Estaba lleno de furia. Iwaizumi había dicho que debía haber ido al Shiratorizawa un par de horas atrás. No sólo eso: había dicho que nunca debimos ser amigos y nunca debimos jugar juntos al vóley. Y como yo no le había seguido el juego, había pensado que debía lastimarme. Sí: por eso había buscado a mi ex novia, porque creía que si se acostaba con ella yo nunca lo perdonaría… «¿era eso? ¿O habrá sido cosa de ella, que me resentía?, no hay modo alguno de conocer la verdad incluso ahora, eso es lo que siento,,,».

Pero, ¡Mierda!, independientemente de la razón, me sentía herido, por eso no debía permitir que eso trascendiera, ¡debía detenerlos!, ¡el mundo debía dejar de girar!, mientras corría, sentí varios jalones en los tendones de mis piernas, además, mis jugos gástricos azotaban en mi esófago, que apenas podía soportar las náuseas. Un extraño sudor frío comenzó a correrme por la cara, haciéndome sentir más extraño que nunca.

La cabeza se me fue abarrotando de ideas que al final se volvieron burbujas amargas, como las de las cervezas que me había tomado esa noche. Hubo un momento en que me nublé. No supe cómo fue que llegué al motel, ni siquiera recuerdo qué pregunté en la recepción y cómo fue que franqueé toda esa seguridad. Pensándolo ahora, creo que fue mi primer episodio de « _ausencias dispersas_ », porque a pesar de que no puedo rememorar cómo di con Iwaizumi, al final retomé la conciencia cuando abrí la puerta de su habitación y escuché unos gemidos me hirieron el tímpano… Al divisarlos, me les eché encima a los dos.

Ella se había quitado las bragas y estaba sobre Iwa-chan, quien se había quitado el pantalón, y traía una erección trepidante. Tenía la camisa desabrochada y su expresión era tímida, parecía que se había puesto colorete en las mejillas... Estaban por fundirse. La mano de Hajime estaba en uno de sus pechos y ella, hábilmente, como hacía conmigo, tomaba la virilidad entre sus manos para acomodarla en la calidez de su entrada.

Pero yo le jalé los cabellos y la quité de encima de Hajime con fuerza, sin importarme que fuera una chica que yo había atesorado. Ella gritó al verme, mientras que Iwaizumi palideció horrorizado, al ver que ahora yo estaba sobre él y había desplazado a la chica, tirándola al suelo.

—¿¡Pero qué mierda se supone que iban a hacer?! —berreé con todas mis fuerzas.

No podía creer que Iwa-chan hubiera seducido a mi ex novia, o viceversa. Estaba jodido. Estaban jodidos. Estábamos jodidos. Aunque ya no éramos novios, mi ex novia y yo seguíamos acostándonos, Hajime lo sabía… por lo mismo, en su borrachera, había encontrado la manera perfecta de traicionarme. Por más inverosímil que fuera, Iwaizumi me quería fuera de su vida, ¿pero por qué mierdas?, ¡esto iba más allá de su depresión!

Le chillé a la chica que se largara. Agarré sus calzones y se los aventé. Ella lloró, no sé si arrepentida o abochornada, pero salió corriendo de la habitación aún con sus hermosos pechos desnudos, porque traía la blusa sin abrochar. Su perfume a durazno dejó impregnada la habitación y yo sentí que de nuevo se me retorcía el alma.

Iwaizumi tenía una expresión más derrotista que la vez que perdimos contra el Karasuno. Debía ser humillante para él —un chico tan recto— el haber sido descubierto a punto de traicionarme. No hay nada tan horrible como que te quiten de encima a una chica dispuesta a consolarte y a hacerte sexualmente activo.

—No te voy a permitir que me traiciones, ¡maldita sea! —vociferé, empezando a llorar. Iwa-chan no lloró, sólo soltó un gruñido gutural muy tenso e hizo amago de golpearme, pero yo, totalmente poseído por el demonio, sujeté su miembro todavía erecto con fuerza, provocándole daño —. ¿Estás frustrado porque nunca has follado?, ¿por eso se te hizo fácil convencerla a ella, porque sabes que es fácil y está molesta conmigo?

Iwaizumi gimió ante mi tacto y, no supe cómo, pero un hervidero de sensaciones me entorpeció el cuerpo, confundiéndome aún más. Eran como si hubiera un centenar de mosquitos zumbando dentro mío, era como si estuviera viviendo una caída libre al infierno, sintiendo caricias de los _shinigamis_. Era excitación puramente sexual. Un despertar ridículo y voraz, que todavía ahora me estimula de solo recordarlo.

.

.

«¡Maldita sea, Iwa-chan!, ¿qué debo decir cuando te vea, diez años después de aquel desastre?». Trato, sin éxito, de olvidarme de ese encuentro carnal porque debe ser el menos fiel de todos mis recuerdos sobre Hajime. Estábamos febriles y borrachos. Estábamos humillados y decepcionados de lo que éramos. Por más que hayamos hecho el amor a los 18 años, no nos permitimos ser sinceros: los besos, los arañazos en la espalda, la invasión dolorosa, las ganas de despedazarnos al tocarnos, la imperiosa desesperación por dominar… todo aquello que atesoro en mi corazón fue un escudo que nos protegió de las palabras y nos dejó en «espera» por otra decena de años. ¡Tanto tiempo perdido!... mentiría si no admitiera que te he extrañado por las noches, Iwa-chan, pero la verdad es que también deseo que vueltas a ser una extensión de mi sombra: mi mejor amigo.

«Eres bueno para mí», digo, con la esperanza de que mi Iwaizumi imaginario responda, pero no se escucha nada dentro de mi cabeza.

Ante la cercanía del verdadero Iwa-chan, el de mi imaginación debió fugarse para siempre. Sé que es porque es el momento de encontrarte, ya no puedo demorarlo más, no hay más pasado continuo. El reloj marca las 22 horas. Saco por fin mi celular de entre mis cosas. Todavía tiemblo y estoy hecho un adefesio. Soy un lío, sí, pero no es como que Iwaizumi no lo sepa.

La carga del móvil casi no se ha consumido, así que no me queda más que abrir la mensajería, donde es verdad que hay un mensaje de Mattsun, con las direcciones del trabajo y la casa de Iwaizumi, además de su número de celular.

Me muero, ¡juro que me muero! ¡Los mensajes de Mattsun no son nada al lado de los que le siguen!... ¡Es Iwa-chan! ¡Iwa-chan me ha escrito!

 _«Sé que vienes a buscarme, Oikawa Tooru»,_ leí y los ojos nuevamente me reventaron en lágrimas, _«pero no estoy para jugar a las escondidillas. Comunícate cuando te armes de valor. Atte. Iwaizumi Hajime»_.

Besé la pantalla del celular e imaginé que todas mis células evolucionaban en seres alados que batían mi cuerpo de sensaciones contrapuestas.

—Joder, parezco un adolescente de 18.

Si me fijaba bien, era un mensaje serio. Iwaizumi no me llamaba por mis apodos, sino por mi nombre y apellido. Además, parecía conocer que enfrentaba una crisis de pánico, por lo que ponía que lo contactara cuando tuviera el suficiente valor.

Y ahora mismo me sentía poderoso a pesar mi desequilibrio mental. Es por eso que se lo dije, a pesar de que todavía no me reencontraba con él.

 _«Te quiero»._

Ese mensaje fue mi respuesta y, mientras esperaba a que contestara, volví a guardarme el celular para alejarme de las escaleras luminosas. Pensé en la posibilidad de pedirle a _Pudín-chan_ y a sus amigos que me dejaran quedarme con ellos esa noche… ¡Estaba decidido!, mañana me encontraría con Iwaizumi, organizaríamos un encuentro en el lugar más espectacular de Kioto, como en el templo del Pabellón Dorado o quizás la zona de Gion. Le diría en persona que me hacía bien y que si había funcionado todos estos años era gracias a su recuerdo.

«Me haces bien, Iwa-chan», eso me reiteré, a pesar de que por más feliz que me sentía, más me oprimía el pecho, recordando todavía aquella noche de primavera de hace diez años, cuando Iwaizumi continuo y yo nos enredábamos en las sábanas antes de decirnos adiós.

.

.

 _Continuará…_

.

.

Felicidades a _**Japiera**_ por su aniversario, sé que no es mucho, pero espero te haya gustado, prometo tratar de mejorar en el próximo capítulo, la idea es cerrar bien el que será mi primer longfic de Haikyuu!

Notas con respecto al fic: Ya se sabe -parcialmente- lo que provocó que Iwaizumi y Oikawa se separaran por 10 años, pero ¿por qué pardiez se comportó así Iwaizumi en la graduación? ¿estaba deprimido o era algo más? ¿Qué fue todo ese rollo con la ex novia?, ¿y cómo será el encuentro de estos dos en el siguiente capi?... Espero que no les haya molestado el extraño ritmo de la historia y el constate intercambio de tiempos –o los constante monólogos de Oikawa (que recuerda el pasado, anda en el presente y habla con un Iwacchan imaginario)... esas y otras dudas se contestarán más adelante (?). Lamento si Iwaizumi no parece muy bien caracterizado, les prometo hacer una mejor versión de él en lo que le sigue a esta historia. También me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar y por los errores que pudiera tener el fic.

Gracias, pero muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos,

 _ChieroCurissu._

Escrito a intervalos, durante 2017 y, especialmente, 2018.


End file.
